Blackeyed
by xChrononautx
Summary: When the circus comes to visit Newark city, Sollux is made to take his older brother Mituna out to see the Dark Carnival. However, the Captors get more than they bargained for when Mituna goes missing after the show. Makaras x Captors, Rated M for Language, drug use, and future chapters where smut & gore may be involved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Oh, look. If it isn't Sollux Captor."

Fuck.

The more often he heard that drawling voice of Eridan Ampora, the more often that Sollux was tempted to simply drop his backpack one day and smack the guy in the face. The entire college knew how much they hated one another, and if anything their spats usually drew a crowd, but today, on his way home from another mundane lesson, he was grateful that they were just passing one another by the gates. A daily ritual of hate.

"Fuck off, Ed. I really don't have time for this shit" Sollux grumbled. His lisp was so thick that sometimes he seriously considered avoiding the use of words beginning with S entirely. He'd gotten no end of troubles from the speech impediment in the past, but he couldn't bring himself to head to the orthodontists. If anything, he figured the braces would make things worse. "Don't you have some where else to be? Or is it now at the point where you're actually waiting outside the college to argue with me?" he snapped, pressing his glasses up his nose and glaring through the dual shaded lenses.

Naturally Eridan was less than impressed with the snide remark that came right back at him and he rolled his eyes behind his thick rimmed glasses. "As if I would waste my precious time hanging about for a piss stain on society like you. Really, If it wasn't for the fact my cousin was courteous enough to employ your oldest brother, you'd be living off Mituna's disability benefit, no doubt. Ungh, it's fucking depressing to think I even have to attend the same college as you" he sighed, words dripping in loathing as they usually were whenever the two spoke.

Turning to look over his shoulder, he glared with hatred at the taller boy. Eridan was pushing his limits now, and Sollux was dead certain that the other boy was well aware of this fact. The way Eridan's thin lips slightly curved to add a disgustingly smug smile made it all too clear he knew he was hitting a nerve. The middle child of the Captor family was always a touchy subject for Sollux, so the fact Eridan have the audacity to even bring it up made him grit his teeth slightly. Sadly for his enemy, Sollux kept his cool and merely smirked back with his own hit at a particular sore spot of Eridan's.

"At least I didn't need to buy my way in like you, Fucknut" he smirked, flipping two fingers over his shoulder as he walked past his opponent. He could practically feel Eridan's eyes shooting contempt at the back of his head as he left him behind at the gates, starting the long walk home.

The closing remark had only been a small victory, however. Eridan wasn't stupid. It was well known he'd done very well in his GCSEs, especially with the A* he'd gained in History and Science: he was the top of his class, even now. However, Newark College was private and incredibly prestigious, so they would have turned Eridan down if it wasn't for the hefty sum his father had pushed their way. The Amporas were an aristocratic family that were very typical of the notion that it wasn't what you knew, but whom you knew. With fingers in various companies and such, there was rumours they were connected to the royal family, although Sollux was unsure if this was entirely true. Nevertheless, they had a good foothold in Newark city. Eridan's father owned several businesses, and his uncle - a man known as 'Dualscar Ampora' - worked with another member of Eridan's family at the local nightclub called Liquid. Sollux resented that he knew this information, but it always paid well to know your enemies as well as your friends, of which he had few at the college.

The only reason Sollux had managed to get into such a prestigious place was due to being highly skilled in the field of computing. His skills were to the point that he'd been bored once and had gotten caught hacking into the government computers when he was only 13. Unsurprisingly, he was arrested, and had received a sentence of eight months of 'open custody', one year of probation, restricted use of the internet, and a small fine. It hadn't really hindered him though. All in all it didn't matter, as his mischief seemed to have impressed someone along the lines, as he was on a set path to join the very people he had hacked long ago.

Sollux turned a corner as he mulled over his future. This set path and the rules he had to follow were a comfort of sorts. He knew where he was going to end up and what he had to do along the way; it was just a pain in the ass having to do it. Everything the tutor drawled on at him about computing were things he already knew, but he had to complete the course before he could move on to university. It was a dull means to an end, whilst keeping his fingers dipped into the various dark corners of the net where the monsters and anonymous came out to play. Sometimes, he felt like he should dare to break away from this path and his mind was starting to wonder down that train of thought when he realized he'd walked a full 45 minutes back home and was stood at the end of his street by his house.

Being as poor as they were meant that they lived in the inner city, which was lucky even in itself when he thought about it. Council houses were so hard to get in this day and age. He knew there were some people who had been on the waiting list for years before they even got a chance to bid on a property. No: they had been incredibly lucky that their mother's life insurance had paid out when she died. Everything was left to Psii, and he bought the house outright; well, most of it. There was still a bit left to pay off, and they were so close to securing it that Psii was constantly checking how much was left to pay at the end of each month. The fact that Sollux was soon no longer to be considered a minor when he turned 18 in June meant that the three of them were desperate to buy the house, as their living costs would shoot up. It was yet another reason he'd opted to stay on his path towards a career in cyber security.

"Not long now . . ." he murmured to himself, pulling his house key from his pocket and unlocking the mustard yellow door to the end terraced house he called home. As far as he was concerned, there was nowhere in the world quite like 22 Sincil Bank, or 'Sinny Bank', as the locals called it.

Stepping inside, he was immediately hit by a waft of warm air, loud 8-bit music and the smell of burnt toast. It was easily apparent to him within moment that Mituna had put the heating on full blast and burnt his lunch again, making Sollux roll his eyes as he nudged the door closed gently with his foot. The fact it was September meant that he was not impressed with how hot it was indoors, as the heat was practically stifling.

"MITUNA! Where the fuck are you, and why is the house like a sauna?" he called out, pressing his glasses up his nose as he kicked his trainers near the shoe rack and hung his hoodie up. The lack of a response was starting to worry him a little, before he heard the scrambling of feet on the floorboards above, followed by the noise of Mituna running down the staircase.

"I ACCIDENTLY THE HEATING." Mituna grinned, walking up to greet his younger brother.

With dandelion hair that almost always obscured his eyes, and the same lisp-inducing teeth that seemed to be a genetic trait in his family, Mituna was older than him at 23, and a little taller too at 5"9. Though this wasn't enough to stop Sollux being mistaken for the older brother. His damaged mind and honesty made Mituna seem childlike to most people, when the brain damaged man wasn't cussing vulgarities and making crude jokes. Nevertheless, it was clear to anyone that he was damaged, so generally most people treated Mituna with patronisation and like he was more incapable than a 5 year old.

"HAI SOLLUXTH HOWTH ITH HANGIN BRO?" Mituna grinned, papping his younger brother's shoulder and swaying on the spot a little as he looked at Sollux fiddling with the thermostat to turn the heating back off.

"It's fine, Mitz. I'm surprised you could fucking hear me over how loud you game is" he grumbled, heading past Mituna and towards the kitchen, knowing that his brother would follow him like an excitable puppy. "You need to stop touching the thermostat or Psii is going to take your allowance for the bills again. Heat costs money you know . . . ungh . . ."

"BUTH I NEEDTH IT LOUDTH THO THENTH I CAN KEEPTH EVERYTHINGTH QUIET" came the slightly irked response. Logic had never been Mituna's strong point, even before his accident, and Sollux wasn't about to argue with him about it either.

"Whatever. Psii is going to be home soon, so get your shit together and bring down your plates. I know you fucking have plates up there" he said, narrowing his eyes at his brother who held his hands up in surrender. Mituna was able to make himself toast during the day and normally stayed in his bedroom playing video games. If anything, Mituna was more hooked on games than Sollux was. However, it meant that his room was usually filled with plates, though both Sol and Psii were ever grateful that Mituna was particularly picky about being clean and having things in certain places.

"HOW?" Mituna asked, standing in the doorway and looking genuinely confused that Sollux would know such a thing.

"Because I can smell burnt toast. It was the first thing that hit me - asides from how stupidly loud your music was."

""BUTH I NEEDTH IT LOUDTH THO-"

"MITZ, get your fucking plates!" he snapped, watching the other flip him off before running back upstairs with about as much noise as he did coming down them. He sighed a bit to himself as he filled the kettle up with water.

It was the same routine each day. 4pm rolled along, and Mituna came down to see Sollux come home or burst into his room to see what he was up to, and then Psii would come home to make dinner and such before going to work. Their eldest brother was a manager at the local Nightclub called Liquid, and had to be in during the day, as well as during nights. Most people never appreciated how much work it took to run a place like that, although Sollux suspected that the general manager was overworking Psii, due to him being on a salary rather than being paid by the hour. Regardless, Sollux made sure he and Mituna did their share of the housework and such, but it was the things like this that seemed to be the most important. Making tea for Psii was a simple gesture, but it was at least appreciated, and Sollux was happy to do it, considering Psii gave him an allowance without expecting him to get a part time job. Perhaps he was lucky in that respect, not that he wanted some shitty part time deal when he was destined for something much better.

"I'm back" came Psii's voice, the sound of the door opening and closing as if right on cue. Sollux lent back and gave a wave to his older brother as Mituna came crashing down the stairs once more, this time running straight over to the suited man and waving enthusiastically at him.

"I HAVE ALLTH THE MOTHERFUCKINTHG PLATHES!" Mituna grinned, sniggering incessantly as Psii groaned, rubbing his temples a little as he noted the stack of dirty plates in Mituna's arms.

"Sollux, I thought I told you to check his room before you left for college?" Psii said, stifling a yawn as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I did. These are all from when I was out" Sollux groaned, taking the dishes from Mituna and then nodding for him to go join their brother at the table. This was fairly routine: for the three of them to sit and have a drink together before Psii made dinner. It had started off as more for Mituna's sake than anything (he felt safe with a set routine), but ten years down the line and it was just normal now. They all had their jobs and routines to attend to. All in all, the Captor household ran smoothly and without incident most times, though naturally as a band of three brothers, they were prone to arguments and such (and any fights seemed to be mostly between Sollux and Mituna.)

"I PUTTED EVERYTHINGHT IN THE PLACESTH, ITHS ALL TIDY AS FUCK NOW" Mituna stated, looking very proud of himself.

"Good stuff. Did you have a good day, Mituna? I would've asked earlier but I was dealing with a wall of fucking heat" Sollux asked, getting the cups out to make a cup of tea for Psii, and filling a beaker with honeyed milk for Mituna; he himself usually just grabbed an energy drink from the fridge.

"YESTH."

"Sweet. Did you manage to get past Metropolis zone?" he mumbled, half paying attention as he passed the cups over to the other two.

"NOPE" Mituna grumbled. His love of playing video games usually kept Mituna more than occupied on the days that Sollux had to go to college. Recently, he'd been playing Sonic the Hedgehog, and had gotten quite addicted to it. Although he loved video games, Mituna's death counts in the process of getting to the ends were legendary. Sadly, he'd struggled with one level on this game for some reason and had been replaying it over and over. There was the promise of a prize if he'd managed to complete it by today, but it seemed that Mituna had been unsuccessful in his venture. "I COULDNTHE DO IT I'M SORRY."

Sollux grabbed his own drink from the fridge (a cold can of Rockstar Blue, he'd have the red one later.) He noticed a slight smile on his eldest sibling's face as he went to go and sit with them. "That's something of a shame Mituna. I had rather hoped you'd be able to beat it so you could earn that prize . . ." Psii said airily, watching Mituna's expression carefully.

"I'M SORRY" he sighed, hanging his head and staring sadly into his milk. Sollux thought it was amazing to watch such an extreme spectrum of emotions display themselves so sincerely on someone's face. The fact Mituna couldn't hide his feelings usually outed him when he was trying to lie and cover something up.

"Well, it seems you're in luck" Psii stated. "After speaking with my general manager, he has agreed to letting you do some work for us via handing out promotional leaflets for the club when we're open. Remember how we spoke about this?" he said, sipping his tea as Sol's eyes flickered between the two. Psii had been trying to get Mituna a job so that he would have some work experience, as he hated the idea of Mituna being treated like an invalid all the time - almost as much as Sollux did. He himself felt relieved to hear that he would at least have a chance at some responsibilities, other than the small amounts of housework he was able to do, as it meant he would get to have something of a normal life.

"YETH."

"Then I think, in celebration of your employment, I could give you your prize anyway."

"FUCK YETH!" Mituna's eyes lit up behind that thick black fringe, and he looked this way and that as if expecting to see a box of some kind. He stopped looking when he failed to see anything, and the two younger Captors looked at one another. He then watched as Psii pulled out his wallet and placed two tickets onto the table. Sol himself was curious as to why there were only two there, before Psii shot him a look he knew all too well, making the youngest brother sigh.

"Fine . . . It's Saturday tomorrow anyway, I guess. Where am I taking him?" Sollux groaned, rubbing his temples as he accepted this easily. He was always the one to take Mituna on days out as Psii worked so much. It wasn't too much of a problem, as his days would otherwise be spent glued to his computer screen and bothering Karkat, so at least he got to go out as well. Whilst most 17 year olds were out on the weekend at parties or trying to score booze among other activities, Sollux really was not the social type, so an excuse to avoid an invitation from his ex to her party tomorrow seemed like a God send more than anything.

"The Dark Carnival is in town. I overheard a few of the staff members went to see it the other week and they said it was brilliant, though certainly not for children. These tickets are for the matinee performance at 8pm tomorrow" Psii said, pushing the tickets towards Sol. "Bring your passport though, as you'll need to prove you're over 16 . . . er . . . Mituna's as well. The last thing I want is for you to walk in and then get rejected. That would be a waste of hard earned money."

"So it's like a circus-? Wait, you mean this is what the huge purple tents on South Common are for?" Sollux frowned, ignoring the excited gibberish Mituna was spouting. South Common was a huge set of fields, rising up to what was one of the many large hills that circled the city of Newark from the rest of the world. It was common ground, so a lot of people usually went there for Sunday football, or funfairs when they came to town. "Me and KK saw them setting up last weekend when we took his dog Suffy for a walk."

"Yes, that's where its located, it seems. I'll give you taxi fare and what not, as I don't think it's wise to walk to South Common in the dark. Mituna won't be starting work till next Saturday anyway, so it makes sense that he should enjoy his last free weekend" Psii mused, setting his cup down and then getting up. "Make sure that you both do all the chores though. I'll be fucked if I have to unload the dishwasher again."

"ITH WAS SOLSTH FUCKING FAULTH, HE CHALLENGEDTH ME TO 2PLAYEEDTH SONIC" Mituna whined, getting up as well to try and avoid a scolding.

"Fuck off, Mituna. You challenged me by pretending that you'd completed it" Sol grumbled.

"FUCK YOU."

"Shut the fuck up the pair of you, and get some saucepans out before I cancel my pre-order on the new C.O.D." Psii muttered, pulling things out of the cupboard. Mituna and Sollux couldn't cook for shit, so Chef's duty was left to Psii.

"Yeah, right!" Sollux snorted. "You play that game more than I do!"

"Saucepans out, now" Psii growled, flashing them both a warning look as Mituna sniggered and Sollux merely rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine . . . I'm going to go let KK know I won't be going to that party tomorrow" he sighed, feigning disappointment as Mituna tilted his head.

"YOURTH NOTH OUT TWO GETH SOME PUSSTHY THEN?"

He facepalmed so hard that he thought his glasses might break, ignoring the sound of Psii scolding Mituna over hysterical sniggers. It was going to be a fairly average night at the Captors, it seemed.

-twinArmegeddons began pestering CarcinoGenetacist-

TA: KK, you there?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BOTHERING ME ABOUT NOW?

TA: a2 iif ii would ever want anythiing from you a2iide2 from two check you haven't fucked thii2 computer up liike your la2t one. ii'm not comiing out tomorrow for CC'2 party.

CG: WOAH, SURPRISE OF THE FUCKING CENTURY! SOLLUX HAS TURNED DOWN A PARTY INVITATION.

CG: I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW WHY ANYONE BOTHERS TO INVITE YOU TO THIS SHIT.

CG: THIS IS THE FOURTH FUCKING INVITATION IN A ROW YOU'VE TURNED DOWN. WHAT'S THE EXCUSE THIS TIME, FUCKASS?

TA: ii'm 2tiill amazed you 2tiill talk liike a fuckiing 13 year old iit2 a2toundiing how liittle you've matured.

CG: SAYS THE ASSHOLE THAT MADE A FUCKING HUGE BLUE DONG SHOW UP ON MY SCREEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LESSON WHILST THE TUTOR WAS CHECKING MY FUCKING WORK.

TA: you 2hould hiide your dong2 better.

CG: I DIDN'T FUCKING HAVE ANY ON MY COMPUTER TO BEGIN WITH. YOU WERE JUST TAKING A CHEAP SHOT AT MY EXPENSE.

TA: we'll keep thii2 a2 2hort a2 you are a2 ii need two go and eat diinner. ii'm not comiing tomorrow ii have two take Miitz out.

CG: THIS HAPPENS SO OFTEN. IF I HADN'T MET THE GUY I'D THINK YOU WERE MAKING ONE FUCKING LAME ASS ATTEMPT AT AN EXCUSE.

TA: whatever. food call2, ii have 2hiit two do. ii'll catch you onliine on 2unday iif you fancy tryiing two farm a land for grii2t.

CG: YEAH I'M UP FOR THAT. DON'T FUCKING KILL YOUR CHARACTER'S DREAM SELF THIS TIME. I DON'T KNOW HOW THE FUCK YOU ENDED UP WITH TWO.

TA: gtg, diinner. al2o, the 2burb mmo update wiill be due out toniight 2o leave your computer on 2o the cliient can update.

CG: HOW FUCKING STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM.

-twinArmegeddons ceased pestering CarcinoGenetacist-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Backpack? Check.

Books? Check.

Small rectangular tin with tobacco, Rizla and filters? Check.

Wait . . .

Where the motherfuck was his pencil case?

Scratching his head as he swiped a few empty Faygo bottles off the table, Gamzee Makara wasn't entirely sure where a pencil case could have gotten to in his messy little caravan - if he'd even remembered to buy one. His short term memory was incredibly unreliable, given his recreational habits, but he figured the item would appear in his backpack in time for Monday morning.

"Can't fucking up and expect shit to just stay put, now, can I?" he muttered to himself, pushing the backpack into a corner for the moment before plodding down to the other end of his home.

Being a clown for the Dark Carnival was all he'd ever known, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love it. The thrill of the crowd, the screams of horror and amazement when the show got into full swing; there really wasn't anything like it. However, his father was getting fed up with how badly Gamzee's education was going. A nomadic life meant he'd been mostly taught by private tutors that his dad had paid for (they made a fair amount of money), but Gamzee would usually fail to follow through, either by ignoring the banging on his door or by being too intoxicated to really listen in the first pace. As such, the circus had stationed itself in Newark city so that Gamzee could retake his GCSEs after his dad had 'convinced' the headmaster to let him in, rumoured to involve one of the many favours owed to the eldest Makara, but Gamzee wasn't one to pry.

Sudden banging on his trailer door slowly brought Gamzee back to reality, or at least close enough to go and answer it. He stuffed the bag of sopor he'd been planning to smoke into his back pocket and groaned. Sopor was a pretty strong strain of cannabis that was cut with a sedative and sold in block form. It was bordering class A in potency, but until the courts passed that decision, it was still a class B drug as far as the police and its users were concerned.

Opening the door, he narrowed his eyes, expecting one of the other performers to have come nag him for tobacco.

"What the motherfuck do you want?" Gamzee snapped, though his disposition changed when he saw who it was. "Oh . . . Howdy doo-dee, Bro," he said airily, a dopey smile spreading to match his tone as he greeted his older brother. It went without much appreciation though as the tall mute rolled his eyes and started moving his fingers about in a flurry of signs.

:GET THE FUCK OUT HERE YOU LAZY SHIT, THOSE CLUBS AREN'T GONNA THROW THEMSELVES. GHB'S GONNA UP AND KICK THE SHIT INTO YOU IF YOU'RE NOT ON THE MOTHERFUCKING BALL.:

"Awwh, Kurloz. You know that fucking ball ain't my strong point. Dad kicks my ass for just about anything. Guy's got his fucking nose right up in my business. Dude needs to smoke up some miracles and chill." Gamzee groaned, stepping out of the trailer and not even bothering to close the door. Kurloz looked down at Gamzee (which was impressive as Gamzee easily stood at 6 feet, Kurloz himself being 6'4") and flicked his sibling's temple as they began to walk.

:I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. ITS A SELL-OUT TONIGHT, SHIT'S GOTTA BE UP AND FUCKING BEYOND PERFECT. THAT FUCKING FALL YOU HAD LAST TIME YOU FLIPPED WAS YOUR OWN MOTHERFUCKING FAULT. YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T BLOW MY FIRE AT YOUR STONED EXCUSE OF A CARCASS. YOU UP AND WANT ANOTHER BLACK EYE TO MATCH THE ONE YOU'VE GOT?:

He had a point. Hell, he always had a point. Even if they occasionally ended up physically punching each other as a result of some of their squabbles, the two of them were fairly close. Gamzee figured their dad, aka GHB (so called because he was a 'Giant Hulking Bastard' of a man) would've been harsher on him if it weren't for Kurloz mediating for the two of them. Nevertheless, he usually endured a hell of a beating when he got out of line and the last fuck up he'd made had earned him the busted lip and black eye he was so elegantly sporting today. The Makaras were used to it, though, and thought nothing of the abuse. To them, it was normal.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll fucking practise with you now if you shut the fuck up and take me to the ring. Fuck, Bro, stitched lips didn't fucking keep you off my motherfucking back, did it?" Gamzee growled, shoving Kurloz roughly.

Kurloz smirked a bit as he returned the gesture, nearly toppling Gamzee over. Typical people were always shocked to see a man with a wholly-stitched mouth, and it made most avoid Kurloz entirely when they were out and about. The mime didn't seem to mind this at all. If anything, it was the people who came up to him and stated how 'unique' and 'cool' it was were the ones that seemed to irritate him most. Gamzee recalled one time Kurloz had punched a lad with lip piercings for thinking that the stitches were a similar thing. Why he had stitched his lips, no one really knew. A bizarre night out two years ago had resulted in the mime getting incredibly intoxicated and he'd very nearly harmed his ex fiancée. What happened afterwards was left in mystery. Kurloz had left Meulin at her house, and then the next day, he'd showed up at the circus, lips sewn and very hungover.

GHB had smacked Kurloz around the head. Told him to make use of it. As such, Kurloz became the greatest mime the world had ever seen.

:MAYBE WE OUGHT TO DO EVERYONE A FAVOUR AND DO THE SAME FOR YOU. YOU UP AND FUCKING SHOOT YOUR MOUTH OFF WITHOUT THINKING AND SAY STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT. LITTLE BROTHER NEEDS TO WATCH WHAT SHIT HE SPOUTS.:

Gamzee rolled his eyes, half-tempted to snap his brother's fingers off to avoid reading his snarky signs. "So aggressive, man. You'd be better off just chilling the fuck out."

:I'LL CHILL THE MOTHERFUCK OUT WHEN YOU'VE UPPED AND GOT YOUR SHIT TOGETHER. MIRACLES NEED TO FUCKING WORK THEIR MAGIC ON YOU BRO IF YOU'RE EVER GOING TO MEASURE UP TO DAD. THIS SHIT WON'T RUN IF HE GETS FUCKING BACK IN THE SLAMMER. LEAST YOU GOT YOUR FUCKING PAINT ON, HONK HONK.:

That stitched smile was nothing less than creepy, plastered on his face, but Gamzee could still see a small hint of pride. Makaras belonged at the circus like fish belonged in the water and GHB had made the Dark Carnival one of the best. It had been intended that Kurloz would suceed him someday, with Gamzee as his second in command. The eighteen-year-old clown wasn't really sure if he wanted all that responsibility, though. All he wanted to do was perform and waste away in his trailer getting stoned.

He gave a dark laugh as Kurloz mentioned the facepaint that the two of them were rarely seen without. "Don't get your fucking hopes up. I passed out last night wearing this shit."

Kurloz chuckled regardless, the noise rumbling in his throat, and gave Gamzee a light smack on the back of his head as they entered the large purple tent.

:READY TO PRACTICE MAKING THE SPOTLIGHT YOUR BITCH?:

Gamzee grinned and stuck both his middle fingers up. "Honk honk, motherfucker."

**********  
The fact that Mituna was currently holding tissue under his bloody nose as they waited for a taxi was testament to how difficult their evening had been.

"MY NOSETH HURTH" he grumbled, still looking watery-eyed and grouchy. Sollux rubbed his temples in annoyance. Everything had been running so smoothly earlier. He'd gotten up in the morning, found the full kettle Psii left for him as usual, and they'd both had tea. Then breakfast, then some time playing video games, and he'd even managed to convince Mituna to have a bath without too much fuss. However, everything had come undone later in the afternoon.

Psii's typical work day usually ended in the early evening, but today he'd needed to stay late. He had called home and told Sollux to order some pizza in, and for some reason, Mituna had decided this meant they weren't going to the circus. He'd thrown one hell of a tantrum as a result. Sollux knew the smorgasbord of tears and obscenities left little room for reason. He was far too familiar with them to even try. He'd let Mituna throw his tantrum and speak to him once he'd calmed down.

Why Mituna got so upset over this, he'd never understand, but once he'd explained they were still going out, the damaged man had gotten overexcited, which was another problem in itself. He'd rushed around the house, wanting to go see the circus as soon as possible, and had somehow, in his rush to get ready, managed to misjudge the stopping distance between himself and the wall. Sollux's ears were still ringing from how loudly Mituna had cursed and wailed post-impact.

"This is what you get for flipping your shit over the slightest thing. Fuck . . . Maybe we should get you back on meds. At least you were easier to handle back then." Sollux groaned, ignoring Mituna's sad expression behind the bloody tissue.

"I'M SORRY."

"You don't know what you're even sorry for, Mitz. You're just saying that because I'm pissed off. You were such a fucking brat today" he snapped.

"I'M SORRY AGAIN . . ."

A moment or two passed and Sollux began to feel a bit guilty. He hadn't meant to snap at Mituna, but sometimes dealing with him was so stressful that things slipped out. But it wasn't Mituna's fault. Cooped up in the house with so much energy to burn, it was little wonder why Mituna had these outbursts. Even skateboarding in the garden didn't seem to help anymore. Sollux had hoped that Mituna would be a bit more fulfilled when he started working with Psii. He wasn't entirely sure how it was going to work, but he figured Psii had thought it through, so he wasn't worried.

He lightly papped Mituna's shoulder and removed the bloody tissue. It seemed that the bleeding had stopped for the time being, and there wasn't too much of a mess.

". . . Sorry for being a dick, Mitz" he said quietly, using a fresh tissue from his pocket to wipe up what he could of the dried blood.

"ITH OK." Mituna grinned, moving towards Sollux in a very haphazard attempt at a hug.

Mituna's hugs were a rare treasure, as most times, he did not like being touched. Touching was a special privilege reserved for a few. The only other person apart from family members that Mituna had ever had any physical contact with was his ex-girlfriend Latula. She had been a nice girl from what Sollux could remember, and Mituna had been pretty happy about the relationship, despite the fact that he'd barely ever kiss her, let alone go any further. In the end, they'd drifted apart and their relationship ended. Psii and Sollux didn't blame her, though. Everyone has needs.

"The taxi will be showing up soon. Are you warm?" He asked, checking that Mituna's yellow hoodie was on properly, along with his dark brown beanie. The September weather clung to the humidity of summer, but there was still a definite chill in the air from what he could feel. Mituna was so prone to getting sick that Sollux wasn't going to risk it.

"YETH."

"Good . . . Let me just check you've got everything in your bag."

"YETH," he repeated, turning so that Sollux could access the backpack he was wearing.

Inside was a change of underwear, some trousers, a spare top, numerous wallets, Sol's gameboy (he was certain this circus was going to bore the shit out of him, might as well level grind), a bag of lollipops, and finally, his phone. A change of clothes was essential as sometimes Mituna was a victim of unfortunate incidents where bladder control failed.

It never failed to break Sollux's heart. Not because it was sad, but because Mituna would be horribly quiet and ashamed, something that was not in Mituna's character at all. He was rarely ashamed of anything that he did. Thankfully, Sollux always made sure Mituna went to the loo before they went anywhere, and made sure to take him to the bathroom when they went out. Still, accidents happened, and so he was certain to be prepared.

"Sweet. We're all set to go, Mitz" he smiled, papping Mituna's back. "I'll take the bag when we get to the circus though. I'll be fucked if I let any fucking chavs try and nick it."

"YETH."

"Er . . . are you listening?"

"YETH NO."

". . . Alright . . . Dark Carnival. What sort of shitty name is that, anyway?" He mumbled to himself, watching as the taxi pulled up. "It'll be boring as fuck, I hope. Then I can laugh at KK for saying it was scary as shit. What a dick."

Mituna looked at Sollux, then to the taxi and back again. "WILLTH YOU JHUSTH GETH INTHE FUCKINGHT CAR SO WE CAN GO?"

**********  
When they arrived at South Common, Sollux had felt like openly weeping at the sight of the seemingly endless queue of spectators.

"ITH IS LIEK A BIGTH PEOPLE SNAKE," Mituna observed, pointing at the winding line.

"Yeah . . . I don't think we need to get into that line though." Sollux muttered, trying to find a ticket stand.

Thankfully for both of them, Psii had the foresight to make sure they were to be seated in the disabled section due to Mituna's special needs, and Sollux made a mental note to thank his eldest brother later. Mituna's aversion to touch also meant he didn't like being seated close to others either, and if Sollux was honest with himself, it was probably the best thing about going to events like these with his brother.

After a few minutes of wandering about trying to find their entrance proved fruitless, Sollux finally considered asking one of the stewards for direction. He spotted a green eyed female with long hair and a hi vis jacket and headed towards her, assuming she was part of the staff. Her glittery green cat ears made Sollux assume she must have been a circus worker as well, before he patted her arm lightly.

"Er, excuse me. We're in the disabled section, but I'm not sure how to get to it" Sollux said. Mituna clung to one of his arms, looking fairly shocked to see her attire.

"SHETH A CATH" he said, in a whisper that couldn't have been any louder if he'd tried. Sollux aimed a sharp nudge into his brother's ribs to shut him up and received a yelp of pain in response.

The worker giggled to herself and winked at Mituna as she grinned wide enough to show the elongated canines she was equipped with.

"You bet I am! I'll take you pawesome guys over to the tent. You know we totally sold out tonight apart from the disabled area! It'll be like your own VIP bow!" She grinned as she started walking towards the huge purple tents, eerie and foreboding in the distance as shrieks and screeches of laughter sounded out from behind them.

"You'll need to show your tickets, though, and ID. Can't have any little kittens sneaking in with the big cats, now, can we?"

The cat puns would have been funny if she wasn't speaking too fluidly for them to be an act, as well as the fact that she was speaking very loudly. Sollux was wondering if those canines were the result of dental surgery as Mituna stared at her jacket.

"WHY THE GLOWTHY YELLOW? YELLOW CAT?" He frowned, pointing at it.

The girl looked at it and then to Mituna.

"Our steward wasn't feline very well so I stood in for him. Poor Droog, he got hit real hard with heat stroke. Anyway, see that booth there with the little kitty cat? Just go wave your ticket at her and she'll lead you right in" she said, pointing to a girl who looked like a smaller version of herself.

Sollux wondered if they were perhaps twins, but as he approached the shorter haired girl, he realised she was too young for that to be so. When they got closer, he realised she was probably a few years younger than he was. A big shiny badge in the shape of a paw print told Sollux her name was Nepeta, and Mituna was already waving at her enthusiastically.

"WE CAMTHET TWO SEETH THE FUCKINGSUCRISSHITHWEIUHR!"

"Mitz, calm down . . . Er, he means we're here for the circus. We've got disabled seating and the . . . other cat- I mean, girl, told us to speak to you?" he said, pulling off the backpack and starting to open it up.

"I'll get you cats seated when I've seen your ID and your tickets!" she beamed, smiling at Mituna as he babbled on about how rad her ears were and asking why he hadn't grown any. Nepeta giggled and rolled with it. The way she spoke about her cat ears was so passionate, anyone would have thought she really was a cat girl. But Sollux knew better. He pulled out the things she had asked for. "Here" he said, passing them over.

Carefully reading the tickets, she smiled and nodded in approval.

"Meowtuna and Pawllux, alright! I have to tell you some information first. The disabled section is ringside, and if you need the toilet during the show, we have marked out a pawesome little trail for you in pawprints to follow! You won't be able to miss it! The show is about an hour and a half long without intermission. Are you ready to go and see the show? We'll get you in before everyone else so yowl can get settled!" she beamed, handing them their things back.

The three of them walked past the booth and into the darkness of the tent where the house lights barely gave away how the interior looked. It was a typical circus setup, the huge ring in the middle, with a tightrope strung across the two poles. It was like they had walked into a different and much darker world; however, as Sollux noted, the place was decorated with fake bones, skulls and various other supposedly scary things. Mituna didn't seem creeped out at all, however, as he was staring at the line of pawprints that lead to their seating area. It was like a little box that had been stuck in front of the rest of the seating, and aside from one or two chairs out of place, it was clearly intended for wheelchair users.

"Here you go, guys! Enjoy the show, okay?" Nepeta grinned, giving them a wave and then walking off.

Once she was gone, they sat down and got as comfortable as they could. Sollux was very grateful that Mituna wasn't the type who would run out in the middle of a show. He was much happier to sit back and watch as visions of possible incidents made his stomach flip. No: he was very, very grateful Mituna wasn't the type to do that, where large crowds and strange places were concerned. Had it been a more familiar place, Sollux would have had more of a reason to worry.

"I'M EXCITEDHT PAWLUCS." Mituna grinned, bopping up and down in his seat as he watched people starting to fill the rest of the seating.

"No, we're not doing that. Its Sollux or Sol, you have those two options and that is it" he snapped, cursing that stupid cat girl. His brother sniggered and stared at the ring, bored already, watching the tent begin to fill.

Soon enough, the entire tent was filled to the brim with spectators and the buzz of conversation was starting to grate on Sollux's nerves. He was never the type for these sorts of outings, and after making sure Mituna wasn't too unsettled by the rise of activity, he reached towards the backpack, pulling on his lap and opening it.

"Look, Mituna, this might take awhile, so I'm going to just play on my G-" Sollux began, but was cut short by the tight grip Mituna had on his arm as the lights suddenly cut without warning. A startled silence fell on the crowd in momentary shock before a voice started to speak out from the darkness.

"LADIES AND MOTHERFUCKING GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS . . ." came a husky, vicious sounding voice over the speakers. The entire tent was silent as the lights began to rise on the ring, lighting it up and spinning about. There was a figure in the middle - that much was clear - but who or what it was wasn't revealed until the spotlights suddenly shone on one spot.

Stood in the very centre of the ring at the attention of the crowd and spotlight was a tall man in a skeleton suit with wild black hair, his mouth apparently stitched closed as he mimed and gestured, whilst the voice began to speak once more.

"WELCOME TO THE DARK MOTHERFUCKING CARNIVAL, BROTHERS AND SISTERS. YOU WILL BE AMAZED, HORRIFIED, SURPRISED AND PULLED INTO A WORLD OF MIRTHFUL MIRACLES AS WE SHOW YOU WONDERS AND TERRORS FROM AROUND THE WORLD. SO, SIT BACK, ENJOY THE SHOW AND TRY NOT TO SCREAM."

The mime seemed to turn on the spot and look their way, so Sollux looked at Mituna, expecting him to be freaked out and ready to bolt, but was surprised to see his brother was utterly fixated on the performer, an unreadable expression upon his face as he stared unblinking and in awe. Sollux was about to ask what was wrong when there was a loud bang from the ring, and he turned back to see the mime had disappeared in a flurry of purple smoke. In his place, several other performers cartwheeled out and started doing various contortions and other things. The show had gotten off to an impressive start, and Sollux just knew that Mituna would find this amazing, turning once more to look at him. He wasn't smiling.

"Mitz?"

His brother simply looked confused, as if looking for something, and Sollux really had no idea what that something could or might have been. He decided he was probably just a bit confused at what was going on and paid it no mind, settling back into his seat to watch the cartwheeling performers.

The show resumed regardless of any confusion from Mituna, and the two Captor brothers watched on as there were points of amazement and horror, such as the blue man who lifted up both of the cat girls on one arm, as well as several other impossibly heavy items, a tightrope act, acrobats, some really gory magic tricks that made Sollux want to vomit a few times, a trapeze artist who scared everyone shitless by pretending to fall to her death, all strung together with a light show that could only be described as 'an epileptic acid trip'. The crowd oohed and ahhed in all the right places. and screamed right when they were supposed to, and even Sollux himself was dragged into the atmosphere of it all. Glances back at his brother though showed him that Mituna was still looking for something, like he couldn't concentrate on anything at all, but before Sollux could make sure if he really was okay, Mituna's eyes widened with the next act as indigo smoke filled the ring once again.

Once it faded, creepy carnival music filled the tent, and the forms of several clowns appeared where the smoke had been, each doing their own thing and of all shapes and sizes, but the ones that gained the most attention were the lanky mime from the start who was somehow balancing a similar looking clown on his hand, showing an impressive display of strength. The clown being balanced was sporting a hazed look, a black eye that was obvious even under the thick paint and juggling several clubs. He had a Capricorn sign on his shirt, and just as Sollux was wondering why that was, he saw the clown in question shoot him a wicked grin as the clubs were juggled. How these two performers were doing this trick, Sollux didn't know, and he gasped as the clown backflipped off the mime, landing perfectly on his feet and cartwheeling off to do some other tricks.

Anyone who looked at Mituna would see that his eyes never left the mime for a second, soaking in each movement and such like a sponge, although he looked more like a deer caught in the headlights than anything else. The ensemble of clowns performed various acrobatics and some particularly hair raising flips as well as juggling various things. There was naturally a few funny moments before the entire show came to a finale with some fire breathing and pyrotechnics that ended with the two main clowns blowing fireballs so close to the crowd that it might have been breaking a million health and safety rules at once. As it came to an end, they all took a bow to a huge round of applause that was so noisy, Sollux didn't hear the scrape of a chair next to him. After a short encore performance from the cat girls, there was another applause before the performers left and the house lights came back up, brightening the area up vastly as Sollux slumped back in his chair. He hadn't realised that he'd been sat on the edge of his seat. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the lights and the buzz of people starting to leave as his head was still spinning a little from the flashing lights he'd been subjected to for the last hour and a half. It had been a hell of a show after all, and he was grateful he'd been able to see it. Psii probably would've enjoyed it, so he figured he'd stay awake to tell him about it when he got home. For now, though, he seemed to have come back down to reality and was ready to go.

"Woah, that shit was really intense, wasn't it, Mitz?" he said as he picked up the bag to get ready to leave, before he realized his brother was no longer next to him.

". . . FUCK!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stepping back into the ring, it seemed so different, now that the crowd was gone. The cheers and shrieks of terror were absent, and in its place was a ghostly emptiness that was amplified by the eerie indigo hues that decorated the place. Kurloz could have sworn he'd walked into a totally different tent if it wasn't for the fact he was so familiar with it. No one knew the tents of the Dark Carnival quite like the star of the show.

All the other performers were out making sure the spectators cleared the area or counting the takings from tonight's show, so he was able to have this place to himself. Normally Kurloz would oversee things, but tonight, like many other nights, he'd decided to spend some time alone in the main tent to calm down from the buzz of performing. Gamzee might have hit the sopur for his kicks, but the mute was far more addicted to dazzling the crowds as his drug of choice.

Walking out into the centre of the ring, he took a bow before the invisible crowd and smiled a little to himself before standing back up. He flung his arms open wide to all of them, inhaling the feeling he got as he imagined he was opening the show all over again and half expecting his father's voice to sound over the speakers. What he didn't expect to hear however, was an excitable voice coming from his left.

"DO THE FLIPPY THINGTH!"

There weren't many things that made Kurloz Makara jump, but that had given him the fright of his life, and he turned suddenly to glare at the source of this interruption. No one interrupted him, and this fool would pay dearly for doing so.

Stood near the ringside seating was a man in a yellow hoodie, and with hair that covered any line of sight he may have had. Kurloz half wondered how the other could even see as he folded his arms, looking over this idiot who seemed to think intruding on his carnival was a good idea. Obviously, this stupidly grinning moron was some drunkard who probably thought it would be funny to stow away after the show. Kurloz did not take kindly to such behaviour and had a right mind to punch this guy's lights out. as well as wipe the stupid grin from his face. Out of habit, he signed as he walked.

:I'LL SHOW YOU A MOTHERFUCKING TRICK YOU WON'T WANT TO FORGET.:

His aggressive expression was wasted on the other man though, as his face lit up at the sight of Kurloz's signs. "FUCK YETH I LOVEDTH TRICKSTH." He said as he walked right up to the mime and gawped up at him. "ICNATH- IMEATH . . . UH, I WANTHT TWO SEE THE TRICK PLEASETH?"

Kurloz stared right back, pale eyes wide now he was seeing the guy's face up close, and unable to avoid inhaling that sickly sweet smell coming from him. It was soon apparent that this wasn't a case of a drunken stowaway. An absence of any alcoholic stench was a giveaway for one, but there was more to it than that. He looked a little closer at the smiling face; things started to click into place. Observing the genuine excitement in this man's eyes, he wondered if the understanding of his signs and the way he spoke was due to something else. Then there was the lack of fear at being face to face with a juggalo with stitched lips. The smile hadn't faltered at all and Kurloz thought this fellow was either stupid or . . . Ah. Now it was clear that perhaps this stowaway had special needs. The clown sighed a little and softened, wagging his finger at the other.

:YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?:

"MITUNA." came the reply, almost immediately as he made a unique sign with his hands, as if to show Kurloz that was the sign for his name. "MY NAMETH ITH MITUNANANAN EHEHEHEHIWUHRIWUEHREIAWURIWU UHHH . . . JUSTGH MITUNA."

The twitching outburst that Mituna had just displayed made Kurloz's eyes widen. This guy was just full of surprises, and in a bid to try calm him down a little, he gestured for Mituna to hold his hand out flat. Mituna complied right away and looked curious to see what was going to happen next as Kurloz took the hand in his own and very carefully using his finger like a pencil, he spelt his name out.

"K . . . U . . . R . . . L . . . O . . . Z . . . M . . . A . . . K . . . A . . . R . . . A . . . KURLOTHZ MAKARA?"

:YES.:

Letting go of the hand, he looked as Mituna observed his own hand like he expected there to be writing on it, before giving a slight twitch. The way his body had jerked made Kurloz wonder if the twitches that Mituna experienced were painful or not, but he didn't have time to think on it much as the other beamed at him again.

"I LIEKTH THATH YOU CAN SIGNTH, ITH MAKSETH ITH EASEY TWO UNDERSTHADN." Mituna stated, nodding his head and folding his arms like he was attempting to be serious. "WORDSTH I CANOT . . . BUTH ICANTH SIGNTHS ATH GOOD ATH YOU BECAUSEH MY HANDS DONT ALWAYS LISTEN." If it hadn't been the fact that his lisp and puff of hair made him look ridiculous (and perhaps endearingly cute in a really strange fucking way to Kurloz), the clown would have been able to stop the smile that was spreading across his own face.

:YOUR HANDS DON'T LISTEN?:

Mituna's puff of hair bounced as he shook his head. "NOPE, LOOK."

Taking a small step forward and removing his brown beanie hat, Mituna lifted his thick fringe up and used a slightly trembling hand to point at his forehead. The first thing that struck Kurloz as odd was the circular scar that dented it, like something had impaled his skull at some point, but his interest in that was only fleeting when he saw that Mituna had two different coloured eyes. One was blue, but the other one lacked any pigment whatsoever and making it pink in colour. He'd never seen someone with partial albinism before even with his many years in the circus.

:NICE SET OF PEEPERS YOU GOT THERE, BRO.: He signed, pointing at Mituna's eyes afterwards. He wasn't going to question what he figured was some sort of brain damage. Afterall, this was the first time he'd spoken to someone who looked at his own eyes rather than the stitching of his mouth.

"THANK YOUTH. I LIEK HAVING EYESTH." Mituna chuckled, letting his fringe drop and then acted incredibly sheepish, as if he was hiding some awful secret. "PLEATH DONTH TELLED MY BROTHER I SNUCKTHED AWAY" he whispered, looking this way and that as if he expected someone to come after him. Kurloz frowned a little and wondered why on earth Mituna had wandered away from his brother (who he assumed doubled as his carer.)

:WHY YOU UP AND GETTING YOUR SNEAK ON?:

Mituna rolled his eyes as if Kurloz had asked him the most idiotic question on the planet before he took a breath and pointed at the mime. "I CAMETH TWO SAY HELLOETH TWO YOU."

Standing very still and staring for the moment, Kurloz was stunned. He'd had fans and various other people who had wanted to meet him and such because he was a performer and because he was famous on the circuit, but something told him that Mituna's reasons for meeting him were different, judging by the lack of fawning from him and the absence of starry eyed compliments.

:WHY?: he signed, simply wondering if Mituna even had any reasons.

"BECAUSETH ITH NICETH TWO TALK TWO SOMEONTH. I CAN'T . . . UNDERTHSTNAD THE WORDS SOEMTIMETH . . . BUT I CAN READTH" he said and then pointed at Kurloz's hands. "ANDTH I WANT TWO TALKTH TWO YOU. YOU'RE REALLY TALL SO I RECKONTH YOU HAVE SEEN LOTHS OF COOL SHIT."

A strange melting feeling formed as he listened to Mituna explain himself, and Kurloz smiled one of the warmest smiles he'd done in a long time, patting Mituna's shoulder gently. It was hard not to smile around someone who was so sincere and without hidden agenda. In fact, he thought it was strangely sweet. That, and it was nice that someone other than Gamzee or his ex-girlfriend could read his signs so fluently.

:I HAVE SEEN LOTS OF COOL SHIT, I GUESS. THOUGH, I OWE YOU A MOTHERFUCKING TRICK.: he signed, smiling as much as his stitches would allow him to do so as he watched Mituna's face split into an over excited grin.

"FUCK YETH LETS DO THIS SHIT!" he buzzed, sniggering incessantly afterwards as he took the hand Kurloz had offered him, allowing himself to be lead over to where the juggling clubs were. Strangely, the cheery disposition of Mituna seemed to be rubbing off on him.  
************  
**

Face to face with what was probably the tallest person he'd encountered in a while, Sollux was feeling none of his 5'7" as he craned his neck up at the clown who was smiling dopey eyed at him.

"You patted my shoulder, Brother?" he asked, his voice raspy from smoking one too many cigarettes. It was fairly obvious this clown was a heavy smoker from the stench of weed that seemed embedded into his clothes.

"Yeah, I've lost my brother. He's 5'9" and was last seen in the tent. I need to go find him" Sollux stated in irritation, rubbing his temples as he looked at the performer through his dual-coloured lenses of his glasses. A mess of dark hair and the same juggalo face paint made it fairly obvious that this was the guy he'd seen earlier in the show with the Capricorn sign on his t-shirt.

"You sure you saw that, motherfucker? Those lenses look trippy as fuck." He noted, swaying a little on the spot as he gestured for Sollux to follow him. "I'm not up and supposed to let fuckers back into the tent, but can't have someone stowing away after a show. Dad'll be pissssssssssssssed" he hummed, hissing the Ss as he checked to make sure Sollux was following him.

For some reason, Sollux half felt like adding another black eye to this idiot's face but refrained from saying as such, instead glaring a bit from having his glasses mentioned. He didn't wear them because he wanted to, but removed them anyway, as for some reason, the mere fact this juggalo had felt the need to mention it got under his skin. "Hey, Mitz has brain damage. He didn't do this shit on purpose" he snapped, catching up to the lanky clown as best as he could.

"Oh, well. I guess that sorta changes thing- woah!" The circus freak suddenly stopped in his tracks and paused to examine Sollux, staring right up close at his face as if he'd seen something he'd never come across. The smaller teen glared right back, narrowing his eyes before it dawned on him what the clown was staring at. "Ungh . . . For fuck's sake. Yes, I know; my eyes are two different colours. It's partial albinism, called Psiioniic syndrome. Headaches and the sort, yadda fucking yadda. Stop staring and bare in mind that I'm not the one in fucking face paint."

The clown merely tilted his head and Sollux couldn't work out if there was a slight sneer or if the dopey smile that had been on the taller teenager's face was now looking strangely creepier than before. "Motherfuck . . . Fucker's all up and aggressive in my face. Don't wanna be pissing me off unless you want to leave your bro in the tent." His teeth were bared a little as he grinned in a rather sinister manner.

"Just take me to my brother and I'll fuck off, okay?" Sollux muttered, realizing this guy had a point and seemed quite smug that Sollux was having to remain in his company. Why, he didn't know, but just as quickly as he looked to study the freakish smile this guy was wearing, it was back to being dopey and passive. He could feel his head starting to twinge with pain as he rubbed his temples again.

"Awwh, man. Way to kill the party. Oh, what's your name? Can't be up and dragging any old motherfucker in" he hummed, walking backwards to keep his eyes on him as they resumed heading towards the tent.

"Sollux Captor."

"Solbro, huh? Sooollllbroooo" he said, rolling the syllables over his tongue thoughtfully.

Sollux rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's Sollux, not fucking Solbro" he snapped, watching the clown's hazy yellow eyes slide in and out of focus as Gamzee spun to check he was still heading towards the tent, spinning back again so fast it was surprising he hadn't lost balance.

"I'm Gamzee motherfucking Makara. Up and pleased to acquaint with you and shit . . . honk honk."

"Gamzee motherfucking Makara?" he sneered, thinking that was the most idiotic way anyone could ever introduce themselves, but his distaste was lost on Gamzee, who chuckled a little as Sollux had repeated it back to him. "Fine, GZ. Just lead me over to the tent." He always shortened people's names, something that irked most people, but Gamzee didn't seem to mind. Quite the contrary; it seemed to sollux that it made the clown smile wider if anything.

Gamzee nodded at him. "Sure thing, Solbro" he said, giving a smile before he turned and focused on getting to the large purple tent. Sollux didn't know what it was about this clown: if it was the weird way he swayed a little when he stood or if it was the raspy voice he had that made his spine tingle. Something was strange about him, and he couldn't get his mind off the clown. It was infuriating, as was the way he walked: literally plodding along like a moron without purpose. He was so preoccupied watching the way Gamzee was walking that it was a good few minutes before he realised he was staring at the clown's ass. The mere fact he was staring at a clown's ass made him want to slap himself as he drew his sight up to his back. Even with the loose t-shirt, it was fairly obvious this guy was strong. He'd have to be in order to do the flips Sollux had watched him execute with such perfection.

So busy was he in his mental state of self-hate and thoughts of if the clown was toned or not (and then more thoughts as to why the fuck he was even thinking about that), that he didn't really see Gamzee, and he ended up walking right into him, bumping into the back of the lanky clown. He didn't seem to notice the collision as he gestured for Sollux to step inside. "You'll want to be up and motherfucking quiet. If Kurloz is in here, he'll get his grump on. Bro doesn't really like being startled or interrupted when he's doing his thing." The way he said that made Sollux think that perhaps the person who interrupted Gamzee's brother the most was Gamzee himself.

"Sure . . . "

Stepping into the tent, Sollux peered into the ring and what he saw surprised him more than anything he could have imagined as Gamzee stood next to him, asking if that was who he was looking for.

In the middle of the ring stood the tall mime who had been leading the show, but he was currently turning circles, dancing with someone so badly it was probably wrong to say they were dancing: it was more just spinning around in circles to the music of Mituna's laughter. His brother's face was lit up with delight that it was only mirrored by the mime's, who was looking back happily at the other. They spun and spun until the two of them fell onto the ground, Mituna in hysterics as he landed in the other's lap.

" . . . The fuck?" Sollux murmured, jaw dropping a little. He seemed to not be the only one who was utterly flummoxed, as Gamzee's face was one of utter confusion for a moment,gradually tilting his head this way and that as if to make sense of the scene he was seeing. He started to speak but nothing came out as he glanced back at Sollux. Seeing as they seemed to share the state of perplexity, he gestured to one of the seats.

"Take a seat for now, Solbro. No point in interrupting a miracle at work."

"That's an understatement" Sollux mumbled, taking a seat and rubbing his temples still. His head was starting to ache more and more, and the shock of seeing Mituna actually looking that happy both surprised and saddened him. Had he really been that subdued at home? He supposed that it was hard to tell when he so rarely got the chance or expressed a want to interact with other people like that. He couldn't help the waves of guilt that Mituna had missed out on such things whilst mingled with joy at seeing his sibling so happy.

"What do you up and mean?" Gamzee asked, watching the two others as Kurloz starting juggling clubs in front of the excited Captor. "My bro looks motherfucking happy" he added, nodding down to the ring as he sat beside Sollux. "Fucker's been up and plastering on falsities for years. Nice to see him back in his groove."

"I suppose it's the same for Mitz. He hates people touching him, so this is something else, I suppose . . . " he mumbled, trailing off a little.

"He's not a brother who likes to cuddle a motherfucker then?" Gamzee asked, his tone sounding unsure of what he was even asking as he scratched his head through his mess of dark hair.

"Nah. If anything, he flips his shit if anyone else touches him. Literally, his ex-girlfriend ended up with a black eye once because she startled him one morning. He panicked and punched out on instinct . . . Fuck, Psii lost his shit with Mitz for that. I've never seen the guy so angry. It'd been an accident, but I guess people will interpret it how they will. Latula was really good about it though, which surprised me more than anything. I half expected rumors to start up about him being some retarded woman beater . . . I dunno . . . " Sollux said, remembering how the entire situation had been a nightmare for all involved. Just thinking about it was making his head feel like it was pulsating with more force than it had before.

"A motherfucking bump never did no one harm." Gamzee grinned, pointing at his black eye and split lip. "Shit up and motherfucking happens, Bro."

"Yeah, well . . . " He sighed, rubbing his temples a little harder now. His head was throbbing in agony now, and Sollux was all too aware of what might happen next if he didn't do something about it. "As much as it's nice to see Mitz playing about, my head feels like it's about to blow, and I'll be fucked if I'm going to endure this shit any longer-" He was interrupted by the sound of Mituna running up the stairs towards them with Kurloz in tow. He looked at the two Captors each in turn with his ghostly eyes. Straight away, Sollux noticed that Kurloz was most definitely a Makara. There was no way he couldn't be, with the freakishly tall but strong frame that showed through the skeleton suit. He stopped paying attention soon after though as he put his head in his hands, groaning from the pain.

:THIS YOUR BRO?:

"YETH" Mituna stated, his grin having faded as he looked uncertainly at his younger sibling. Kurloz gave a polite wave, but his face paint and stitched lips creeped Sollux out as he merely nodded back. His head was now throbbing with a pain that was seemingly relentless and the awful feeling of nausea was starting to wave over him, making his already pale complexion ghostlike.

"SOLLUXTH? ITH . . . ARE YOU HAVING THE BADTHS AGAIN?" came the slightly worried voice of his older brother. Sollux didn't see the two clowns looking at one another as Mituna twitched, aware of the forthcoming situation. It had happened many times before and Sollux would forever curse their genetics for it. Psiioniic syndrome was harmless enough but the Captors were plagued by intense migraines. Their suffering from the agonising headaches to the point that they usually passed out from the pain. There was no painkiller that had ever worked for any of them, so he was left to just endure them when it happened.

"Yes, we need to go . . . argh . . . Home, come on . . . ungh . . . "

"Yo, Solbro. You're not looking too motherfucking clever" Gamzee mused, quite intrigued that Sollux was now almost as white as the face paint that he and his brother were caked in and he nudged Kurloz in a bid to get his attention. The mime was far more concerned that Mituna appeared to be in distress about this and he had to seriously think about what the best course of action was going to be. Sometimes, they had to deal with people who succumbed to epileptic fits because of the light show. Regardless of the warnings that were printed on the tickets, it had been proven that people would sometimes ignore them at their own risk. The amount of times he'd had to arrange for an ambulance seemed infinite. Nevertheless, Kurloz turned towards Mituna and managed to catch his attention.

:MITUNA, I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING REALLY AWESOME AND EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO ME, OK? CAN'T UP AND HELP A BROTHER IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON.:

Mituna frowned in thought before trying to explain that his brother was enduring a very bad headache. Sollux's head was in such splitting pain now that his vision had blurred and contorted, as if the entire scene was swirling and swaying before his very eyes. "F . . . fuck, Mitz . . . we . . . need to get the fuck home . . . asshole . . . " he mumbled. He didn't get to hear much more of the conversation before the pain took over, causing him to black out.

**********

Looking at the teen passed out on the seat, Gamzee nudged his limp body with his foot. This reminded him a little of the few lays he'd had in the past where the person had fainted midway from drink. He sniggered a bit as he remembered such times and he was about to mention his wonderful train of thought to Kurloz when he felt his head being smacked. "Honk!- what the fuck?" he snarled, glaring at his taller brother and then glancing down to his hands to see whatever signs would be formed.

:PICK HIM UP.:

"I dunno, man. He looks pretty content, all passed out like. Sorta cute-" he began but received another smack to the back of his head that seriously made him feel like spinning around and smashing a fist into Kurloz's face. One look at his older brother, however, was enough to make him blanch with fear. It was probably lucky that Mituna had been busy looking at Sollux's limp body rather than at the murderous gaze Kurloz was shooting at Gamzee. He looked so pissed, even the knife thrower couldn't throw daggers like the ones his brother threw with his eyes.

"WE HAVETH THE SYNDROMETH . . . HEACHESTH . . . THE HEADACHES HURT . . . " he muttered, picking up the backpack and standing next to his younger brother. It was then that Gamzee could really tell the two were related. The red and blue eyes on the both of them displayed the same partial albinism that Mituna's eyes had through a parting in his thick fringe. Heck, if Gamzee had met them both at once he would've thought they were twins.

:SO, MOTHERFUCKER'S PASSED OUT FROM A HEADACHE? FUCK, I'VE SEEN FUCKERS PASS OUT FROM SOME SHIT BEFORE BUT NEVER A HEADACHE. SOUNDS LIKE HE'S EITHER IN SOME WICKED PAIN OR HE'S A FUCKING PUSSY.:

"DONTH CALL HIM THATSIUETHAWEIUHRFFUCKTH THATH SHITH REALLY FCUKGIN HURTHST!" Mituna snapped. Kurloz made a gesture of apology and was pleased to find he was easily forgiven (Gamzee was surprised to see this; Kurloz apologised to no one.) "ITHS . . . IT REALLY HURTS. OUR HEADS GO GAME FUCKING OVERTH AND THEN THE PASSING OUT, AND THEN MORE PAIN . . . THATH THE SYNDROMES."

Kurloz frowned while Gamzee had a brilliant idea, nudging his older brother sharply in the ribs. Why he didn't think of it sooner; he didn't know, but the chance to combine the passed out Captor and his favourite pastime seemed too good a chance to miss out on."Dude, I motherfucking got this shit. What is it . . . Remember how Dad dealt with his migraines?"

Standing very still for the moment, Kurloz's expression was unreadable as he stared right at Gamzee, his blue eyes so pale that they seemed almost white. He seemed totally blank whilst he tried to figure out what his sibling had meant. It seemed to click into place and as it did, Gamzee looked right back at him with a cryptic smirk. Stitched lips smiled right back at him.

:FOR ONCE, YOU'VE GOT THE MOTHERFUCKING RIGHT IDEA. PICK THAT SUCKER UP AND WE'LL SORT THIS SHIT OUT.:

Bending down, he picked up Sollux, who was vaguely starting to come round, carrying him over his shoulder. His skin was cold and a layer of sweat clung to it. The thing that struck Gamzee as strange though was the way his form seemed so light, although it wasn't bony at all. He supposed that as he was the one carrying Sollux, that no one would really mind if he copped a feel or two as he started to follow after Mituna and Kurloz.

:WE'RE GOING TO PLAY FOR LONGER, MITUNA.: Kurloz signed, smiling down at the dandelion-haired man who seemed overjoyed that he was going to spend more time with his new friend. Gamzee was more than happy that his brother was distracted by Mituna's smiles as he groped Sollux's ass. It was firm, small and cute and he was going to turn his head and indulge himself with a bite, but decided against it as he saw his own brother glance over his shoulder. Gamzee gave a dopey and vague smile as if he'd done nothing at all . . . or at least it would seem that way if his hand wasn't still blatantly on Sollux's butt or if he hadn't been squeezing it again.

:GET THE FUCK OFF LITTLE CAPTOR. I SAW THAT.: came Kurloz's signs over his shoulder. Mituna merely looked back and saw the sight of someone touching Sol's backside and burst into a fit of sniggers.

"EHEHEHEHE HE TOUCHEDTH THE BUTT."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

A short walk from the tent and past a few other performers later, the four of them managed to clamber into Gamzee's caravan. The interior was dark and with the same shades of purple as the tent they had just left - although this place was a total mess in comparison. Trudging through the mess of clothes and empty bottles, Gamzee laid Sollux down on the skull print bed. He didn't notice Kurloz shaking his head in disapproval of his younger brother's living conditions, but nor did he care, looking over his shoulder to see the mime turn his attention to Mituna.

:ALRIGHT, MITUNA. YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKE A SEAT AS THIS IS GOING TO SEEM MOTHERFUCKING SCARY, BUT THIS SHIT'S GONNA BE REALLY HELPFUL FOR YOUR BROTHER.:

Blinking a few times as he processed this, Mituna stared into the pale eyes of Kurloz and muttered a little to himself before nodding, as if accepting something bad was about to happen. "ITH OK, ARE WE HAVING A SLEEPOVERTHS?" he asked, wondering why they were in a tiny little house and what that funky smell was. Kurloz chuckled silently and nodded, making signs at the other.

:YES. IT UP AND SEEMS THAT WAY. THE MESSIAHS ARE WORKING IN MY FAVOUR TONIGHT, I THINK. YOUR BROTHER'S GOING TO BE ALL KINDS OF HAPPY AFTER THIS. I PROMISE:

"FUCK YETH, IMOTHERFUCKING LOVEDTH THATSHIT EHEHEHEHEWIHURAEIU WAIT . . . I NEEDTH TWO TEXTHED MY OLDERBROTHER OK? YETH . . . I'M SORRY, I DON'T PYJAMAS . . . " Mituna babbled.

Whilst the conversation between those two was going on, Gamzee was rolling up a joint, packing it mostly with sopur than tobacco. He never ever rolled his joints in the traditional manner. The ones Gamzee rolled looked pristine and perfectly straight rather than the conically shaped joints most stoners prefered. Kurloz had once said they were as straight as pencils and could be mistaken for cigarettes, had they not totally stank of the drug they contained (that and Gamzee used the thinnest papers he could find.) The clown only created then so perfectly for the challenge of doing so . . . Gamzee only ever sought challenge in the things he enjoyed most. "Yo, kur. Asides from giving this shit to Solbro, we hitting his bro with this?" he asked, wondering he if ought to make another or not.

:NO, I NEED THIS FUCKER AS AWARE AS POSSIBLE. I'LL BE FUCKED IF I FOG HIS THINKPAN MORE THAN IT IS ALREADY. THIS LITTLE TRIPSWITCH IS JUST MOTHERFUCKING FINE AS HE IS.: he signed, watching Mituna put the phone away as he stood up, stretching his limbs and smiling absentmindedly as if this sort of experience was totally normal. "WHERE DO I SLEEPTH? PJAMASTH . . . I'LL GETH INTO FUCKING TROULBEHT IF IM NOTH IN PJAMSETH" he stated, frowning at Kurloz.

:CALM YOUR SHIT I GOT SOME STUFF YOU CAN WEAR. YOU'LL CHILL IN MY TRAILER. I'VE GOT SOME VIDEO GAMES YOU CAN HAVE A BLAST ON. I DON'T THINK STAYING HERE WITH GAMZEE IS REALLY YOUR THING AS HE'S NOT FUCKING INTERESTING IN THE SLIGHTEST.:

"Hey, I saw those motherfucking signs. Asshole" Gamzee huffed, inspecting the finished joint and turning it in his fingers like a mini baton. "But naahhh . . . go get your chill on with Kur, Mitbro. I got this shit . . ." His grin was somewhat predatory as he glanced at Sollux (who was in too much pain to be fully conscious,) and Kurloz narrowed his eyes at the other before turning Mituna and signalling for him to look out the window.

:LOOK OUTSIDE FOR A BIT, MITUNA . . .: He signed, making sure Mituna was distracted before going right over to Gamzee and taking his little brother by the throat, shoving him to the bed as he dug his fingers into the skin of his neck and pressing their foreheads together. The look in the mime's eyes was so menacing, even Gamzee whimpered a little as he heard a growl from deep in Kurloz's throat as he pulled back once more to sign.

:LISTEN THE FUCK UP. THIS MOTHERFUCKER HERE IS SOMETHING SPECIAL AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU FUCKING THIS MIRACLE UP. I SWEAR TO FUCK IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO UPSET HIM, I WILL STITCH MORE THAN YOUR STUPID FUCKING MOUTH UP . . .: His sewn lips then turned from a murderous frown into a horribly dark smirk. :DAD WON'T BE MOTHERFUCKING IMPRESSED WITH YOU EITHER IF I UP AND TELL HIM YOU'VE BEEN MISSING PRACTISES. FUCK, HE MIGHT EVEN CUT YOU UP AGAIN IF YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GIVE ME MOTHERFUCKING GRIEF. MIGHT WANT TO WATCH YOURSELF BEFORE I WRECK YOUR SHIT UP, BABY BROTHER.:

Gamzee's heart nearly stopped as he became very aware of the black eye he had and the split lip. The GHB's punches never, ever missed, and he didn't fancy being knocked out cold and dumped outside his trailer again. It had happened more times than he wanted to count, and even thinking about the way GHB's furious eyes glowered at him when he was in trouble made him feel sick. In that moment, he wondered what his deceased biological father would have thought about the way their eldest brother was filling in the role. Then again, he didn't have time to ponder why the GHB had taken on the role of fatherhood when faced with the wrath of the middle child.

"ITH THITH A GAME?" came a confused voice, making Kurloz drop Gamzee like a ragdoll and plaster his usual creepy grin as he then shone a more genuine expression at Mituna.

:NO. JUST HAVING A CHAT.:

"BUT YOUR MUTETH . . . EHEHEHEHWIEUAHREIWU SO YOU WERE HAVING CHARADES . . . THATH THE RIGHT ONETH ISTN IT? ALLTHE GAMES R BLEONED TO ME" he stated. Gamzee had no idea what the fuck Mituna was on about, but Kurloz seemed besotted by the idiot, so he wasn't going to interfere. For now, he was mulling over how to inflict some sort of damage to the mime in retaliation when he heard a groan of pain from the bed.

"Ungh . . . FUCK, my fucking . . . argh!" Sollux groaned, clutching at his skull in the hopes it would stifle the pain.

"Kur, we got some tricks to up and perform if we're going to kick those wicked demons out of Solbro's pan" Gamzee said, picking up the joint and his lighter as Kurloz turned to look at Sollux, who was looking slightly confused and still very much in agony. His hands directed themselves at Mituna as he signed, preparing the puffy haired Captor for what was to come.

:THIS IS THE SCARY BIT, MITUNA. KEEP YOUR SHIT CALM. WE GOT THIS.:

"Fuck yes, we have." Gamzee grinned, getting on the bed and straddling Sollux as Kurloz then joined him, pinning the recently awakened teen to the bed as he started to struggle, clearly surprised to see two clowns pinning him to a bed. If anything, Gamzee was pleased with the thought that this was what most people would count as a nightmare coming true.

"W- what the fuck? Get the fuck off me!" Sollux hissed, wriggling and kicking his legs in a desperate need to escape. His movements were so weak, it was as if his headache was sapping his energy and preventing any real show of strength. Gamzee doubted Sollux actually had any power in that skinny, slender frame of his, however, and gave a dark chuckle as he lit the joint, taking only a slight puff to get the thing going. The drag he'd taken wasn't enough to give a recreational smoker like him any sort of kick, but that would come soon enough . . . and not from the joint. Oh no, he would be getting his kicks some other way tonight. It was time to work some miracles.

"Relax . . . We're going to grace that headache of yours with the most wicked of miracles . . ." he cooed, grabbing the struggling teen's face and gripping it in one hand. The other hand partially covered Sollux's nose as he forced the joint between his lips. At some point, Sollux would have to breathe and take the smoke in, but the startled teen was really trying his hardest to not do that, struggling and holding his breath as if it was his last. Gamzee stared into the beautiful reds and blues of Sollux's eyes, watching the panic and confusion mingle with pain.

"Take it in, Solbro. All the pain will fuck off and it'll be chill, brother . . ." He smirked. He loved seeing such a flurry of emotion, but what he hadn't expected was the change that happened when Sollux gave into the need to breathe. His red and blue eyes turned into a kaleidoscope of emotions and release as his pupils dilated. Soon Sollux was choking on the smoke, fully inhaling the drug that was being forced into him and watched Sollux's eyes water and start to redden. Gamzee soon uncovered his nose and kept his eyes on the other, keeping the joint in place as Kurloz let go as well, rising up from the bed.

:. . .YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN NOW, BRO.:

"Yeah yeah, thanks for helping a fucker out. You go get your kicks on with our motherfucking brother over there . . ." He smiled, not taking his eyes off the teen beneath him as Kurloz nodded and went to get Mituna. "Breathe it in, bro . . . Niiiiice and deep . . ." he said quietly, making sure that Sollux got a few lungfuls more before he eventually relinquished his grip on his skull. "Speak up, Solbro . . . Hehehehehe . . . Your headache up and fucked off? You passed out and all kinds of shit could've gone down, but I know how to deal with those wicked head bangers. No fucker needs that sort of pain in their pan."

Sollux seemed hazed, still coughing a little, but the smoke seemed to have well and truly infested his body as he went limp on the bed, his eyes wet from choking and looking like ruby and azure jewels. "You're an asshole . . ." he mumbled. That was all Gamzee needed to hear to know he was right in his assumption.

Looking up, he saw that Kurloz and Mituna had left his caravan which, if he was honest, was probably for the best, as it was getting much too crowded for him. He rarely let anyone inside his personal space; it was his one place he was able to relax and he didn't want to ruin the chilled vibes (although Kurloz frequently ruined his peace for fun.) "Heh, well it up and motherfucking worked then."

"You could've just fucking given me a choice, rather than force it in, you fucknut" Sollux growled, or tried to anyway as it seemed so half assed from the way he drawled it out, the drug in his system slowing his usually quick responses. "But yeah . . . The pain has gone."

Flopping on the bed and laying by his side, Gamzee took the joint from Sollux's mouth and inhaled very deeply, so much so it seemed like he was going to suck up the actual joint. The item remained in place however as the familiar burn in his lungs as he held it was nothing compared to the giddying rush that he got when he slowly breathed out a billow of smoke. "That'd be no fun . . . besides . . . now you're all up and chilled . . . and not in a fucktonne of pain either." He chuckled, turning to look at the other. His guest was still looking just as pale as when he had passed out, but the cheap lighting of his caravan gave him a strange glow of sorts. Grinning a little, Gamzee reached his hand over, pressing the joint to Sollux's mouth again. "Take another, do it up and motherfucking properly this time."

"Only because this shit seems to actually stop the pain . . ." he grumbled, reluctantly accepting the offer.

Watching Sol's chest rise, his eyes fall closed and feeling lips pressed on his fingers as he inhaled, Gamzee felt a little hypnotized. He usually smoked alone, but when he did have company, he liked to watched other people smoke to try and see how his favorite drug changed them. This was a little different though. Sollux's eyes were dilated and the slight colour on his cheekbones from the flush of blood to his face made him look strangely attractive, as if he was blissfully content and without care. People were always far more beautiful without inhibitions or walls . . . though walls were always fun to climb or break down.

As Sollux exhaled, Gamzee was reminded of an idea he'd always wanted to try, so he figured that, as Sollux was smoking his gear and chilling at his home, he might as well take something in return. Though, if he was honest with himself, he was just using that as an excuse to get closer to the faint smell of honey he was picking up on. Sweet things always tasted so good.

"Want to get a stronger hit of that?" he asked, the smell of weed starting to stifle the air around them as he pulled the joint back from Sollux's mouth.

"I've gone this fucking far. Why the hell not?" he said quietly. It was obvious that his mind was too fogged to make any better judgement or to hold any aggression for being pinned down. There was a slight part of him that wondered if Sollux might have just been happy to get rid of the pain, although he'd ask about that in a moment. For now, he shifted closer and tugged on Sol's shoulder to make him lay on his side.

"Put your forehead on mine, bro. This shit will be wicked, trust . . . All you need to do is inhale when I breathe out the smoke of motherfucking wonder." He grinned, feeling a slight bump to his head as they neared one another. Turning his head a little, he took a deep drag from the perfectly rolled joint and held it in his lungs. His pulse was quickening from the thought of what was about to happen and it gave him such a sweet little rush as he found he was able to breathe in the sweet scent of the other. Head tilting back, he exhaled slowly and heard the sound of his guest literally stealing his breath away, sharing the second hand smoke.

"Sweet as fuck" Gamzee sighed, trying to breathe in whatever Sollux ended exhaling back out again. He didn't know if it was the added carbon dioxide that gave him a kick, or if it was the sweet breath he'd inhaled. All he really knew is that it added to what was already a wonderful experience so far. He'd never brought someone back to his home before, certainly not someone like Sollux anyway. Gamzee was starting to wonder if his guest was spoken for or not when he remembered about the headache. "Tell me about that head of yours, bro . . . The fuck went down?"

"Oh, that . . ." Sollux mumbled, their foreheads still pressed together and seeming like he couldn't really be bothered to move anytime soon. "Psiioniic syndrome . . . My genetics got fucked up somewhere along the lines. Mituna has it, and Psii too . . . Fuck, every Captor ever has it . . . You get plagued by migraines which happen for no discernible reason other than to fuck you up . . . It comes with the red and blue eyes and whatever. We also burn really easily because of the partial albinism . . . It's shit. I usually pass out when it happens, but Mituna gets them the worst. There's been times where he's literally been screaming in agony."

"Not got any meds?" Gamzee asked, flicking the ash from the joint into a nearby can (he was classy like that.)

"I used to take a strong dose of dihydrocodine with paracetamol, but . . . It didn't really work. It should've. Fuck, it would've knocked most people out, but . . . I dunno . . .It's like we're immune to it."

"Good thing this shit worked its kick ass miracles on you then, bro" smirked Gamzee, still amused to find that Sollux had not shifted position yet as he wagged the joint in his face without warning.

"What the fuck is that- ungh, don't wave it at me, Gz!" he groaned. It was almost like he had tried to snap, but couldn't find the aggression in him as he lightly pushed the hand away.

"Sopur . . . It's the slickest smoke that's blazing a trail up in your head at the moment, Solbro. Shit's just a different kinda paint for our old friend cannabis. It's not going to fuck you up too horribly." Gamzee shrugged, taking a hit and once again exhaling it to poison the air Sollux was breathing. The other inhaled it without too much complaint and the red and blue orbs became half lidded in a stoned daze.

"Fuck . . . D- damn . . . makes you really tired . . ." whispered Sollux, his face showing a serene bliss as the drug fully sank into his system, glazing his eyes and making him seem so at ease. Gamzee was all too aware that he would be easily lured into things he might not otherwise agree with, but there was no fun in taking a dangling carrot. It was much better to work for it. He'd always enjoyed finding a challenge in something he really liked.

"Tell me some shit, brother. What's on your mind?" Gamzee purred, setting the joint down in the can and taking a deep breath of that sweet scent.

"My mind? Well . . . everything feels fucking strange . . . like, I'm not actually here. More, I'm observing this shit . . . I can't feel my hands, and I'm pretty sure my face has gone numb . . . and you look . . . all . . . fucking . . ." Sollux trailed off, seeming to be unable to really maintain his train of thought as his hands reached up and surprised Gamzee by placing themselves on the juggalo's painted face. ". . . Shit, this isn't a dream then. I am in . . . some . . . questionable mental fucking state . . . Fuck . . . This is so fucking stupid . . ."

"Nah. Your mentality is just fucking fine right now. It's merely getting its chill on and taking some time to kick the fuck back" Gamzee said, mimicking the movements that Sollux had made and placing his own hands on the other's face. The skin was slightly greasy and there were freckles dusted over his cheeks that were only really visible at this distance, but the thing that surprised him was how warm he seemed to be. Almost like he was radiating warmth and heat from his very being. So caught up in this intoxicated closeness that he wasn't too bothered by the feeling of Sollux's fingers smearing the greasepaint over his own skin and his mouth. Admittedly, this put a slight grin on his face and the sweet smell that mingled with the smoky air of the caravan was easily tempting him to take a taste of more. "Like what you're seeing?"

The look on Sollux's face was so vacant as he stared back, slowly processing the question, but there was a moment of clarity in those red and blue orbs. Gamzee could almost pinpoint the moment, even in his current haze and he very much liked what he saw. Sopur always brought the walls down so nicely that it didn't matter what Sollux's response was. His thoughts had already been betrayed by his eyes.

"I can't tell. Everything's sorta . . . fucked up, and blurry . . ." came Sollux's mumbled response, his fingers coming to rest on Gamzee's jaw. Admittedly, the lisp sounded even more pronounced now he was intoxicated, but for some reason it worked in his favour, seeming to make Sollux more attractive.

"Sight isn't everything, brother. Sometimes, you need to take a good motherfucking bite instead." He smirked, picking the joint up and taking a drag before putting it back. He'd taken a good lungful and his head spun a little as he held his breath, placing a hand on the back of Sollux's head to test the proverbial water and see how he'd react. The distance between them was so small now that he could probably count the lashes on Sollux's eyes - if he was into doing such things. After a few seconds he slowly breathed out, once again giving the other little choice but to breathe it in.

"I don't like the drugs, but the drugs like me" Sollux buzzed tunefully, his own arm lazily moving to flop onto Gamzee's waist. Stoned or not, Gamzee figured this was a good indication that one: he wasn't bothered by the close contact, and two: that he'd done that of his own free will.

"They're not the only thing that likes you . . ." Gamzee grinned, moving his hand down the back of Sollux's head and starting to trace the vertebrae down to the base of his back. To his delight, Sollux physically shivered from his touch and he could almost feel the heat of the blush that surged on his cheeks. The delight was short lived though, as Gamzee felt a hand lightly pressing on his chest, as if to push him off.

"One nighters aren't my style . . . Gz . . . Shit's not worth the hassle."

"Who said I only wanted one motherfucking night?" He replied, using the hand he had on the other to pull their bodies together, pleased that he wasn't met with any sort of protest. Sollux looked at him for a while, and it was plain to see he was searching for sincerity in Gamzee's statement. The clown smiled at him, bumping their noses together lightly. "If I just up and wanted to get my dick wet, I could've gone a few trailers down and pissed off Pyrope . . . If you're all getting your worry on questioning my intentions on this shit, then I can lay it out motherfucking straight for you . . . though that erection in your pants says a whole fucking lot."

Turning practically scarlet, Sollux was so unused to the strength of the drug he'd been smoking that he was too intoxicated to deny it or remove himself from the situation. Gamzee smirked deviously, pressing a slight kiss to the other's jaw, unable to resist the urge much longer and it earned him a slight groan from Sollux in return.

"Fine. Explain yourself then, Makara."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

=====  
There were not many people in the world who could say they had woken up beside a juggalo after a night of getting high and still remembered what had happened the night before. Sollux wasn't sure if he was or wasn't ok with this when he had managed to get his thoughts together after waking up. After all, it wasn't every day you woke up in a trailer with someone you didn't know too well - especially if you didn't get out much.

A strange noise made him look up to find that Gamzee was snoring contentedly besides him, his arm draped over his waist and his bicep providing something of a pillow for Sollux's head. Thinking back, he was pretty sure they had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed, but he assumed maybe this was a signal that he'd made the right choice. The choice being that he'd agreed to be Gamzee's boyfriend.

The conversation that had actually led to that agreement had been a disaster as far as romance was concerned. Gamzee had spoken in rhythmic riddles at first and their meanings had been lost on Sollux to the point he'd threatened to get up and walk back home if he didn't speak in a way that made sense. It seemed to have done the trick because after that, Gamzee had managed to explain himself. He told Sollux that the carnival was staying in this region whilst Gamzee redid his GCSEs, and that he was going to be studying at Newark College so he was going to be seeing Sollux around anyway. He had been cautious about the fact he'd known Gamzee for all of about 3 hours, but Gamzee had insisted that "getting into a relationship is a totally motherfucking awesome way of learning about another fucker" (and that generally it was a shit idea to date your friends anyway.) Considering how awkward his friendship with Aradia had been after they'd broken up, he felt that the clown had a fair point. That and Gamzee pointed out that there'd be no issues if it didn't work out as they didn't have any history. In reality, Sollux didn't really have anything to lose and he was pretty convinced it wouldn't last that long at all; so he had ended up agreeing. It wasn't like he had people swarming for his , if he was honest with himself he'd admit he was strangely attracted to the other's unpredictability (although he'd be damned if he understood why.) They'd not done anything physical together though - not even a kiss - which he supposed showed that the clown could at least be trusted, considering Sollux had been stoned, semi-erect and fairly open to suggestion.

A particularly loud snore brought Sollux back to the present and he gave a slight yawn, still half asleep as he nudged the sleeping clown a little. It was fairly impressive that a human being was able to make such an ungodly noise like that and Sollux was more than fed up of listening to it. "G.Z . . ." he mumbled against Gamzee's neck, expecting to smell that typically rancid 'morning after' smell that most people had after a night like that as he squirmed a bit in a bid to get free. Instead, he was surprised to smell a combination of the beach and an ashtray as Gamzee gave a sharp snort and cracked one of his pale blue eyes open.

" . . .s' the time?" He groaned, arms tightening around Sollux's wriggling form and yawning into the top of his head. A shiver went through his spine from the warm air and he was even more determined to get away. He was not used to affection or human contact in the slightest and nor was he in any rush to get accustomed to it.

"I'm going to guess it's about 8:30 AM as that's normally when I wake up." He shrugged, getting fairly irked that he wasn't able to get up and out of bed. There was a good reason why he always woke up at 8:30AM, and he was certain that this morning would be the same as ever for that very same reason. "We- I mean, I need to get up."

"Ungh, fucking crack of dawn bro, stop getting your wriggle on . . . 5 more minutes" Gamzee groaned out, fully wrapping Sollux up in his arms now as he buried his face into his hair. At this rate, he was certain that he was going to end up suffocated, and he could just imagine the headlines now: 'Former hacker snuggle-smothered by clown.'

"No, I don't think you understand. I need to get up before-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence though, as Gamzee placed a hand over his mouth. "My trailer, my motherfucking rules, and I say that you should lay down with the clown and fucking sleep. Ain't no brother that's got reason to be awake at 8 motherfucking 30 on Sunday" he grumbled. Sollux half wanted to punch that moron in the face for saying 'lay down with the clown', but thought better of it. In reality, he was comfortable and warm (that, and he couldn't throw a punch to save his life.) There was however a pressing matter that would happen no matter what.

"I really, really do have reason to be awake at this ungodly time. Let me explain something really fucking irritating about my brother . . ."

=====  
After an evening of video games and seeing how incapable someone could be at removing their own trousers, Kurloz had made up a spare bed for Mituna and then gone to rest in his own with the thought that he'd be able to enjoy a rest in the morning.

How wrong he was.

He had been soundly sleeping come 8:30AM, until a certain someone had clambered onto his bed and woke him up with incessant repetitions of 'KURLOTH, KURLOTH, KURLOTH'.

Still somewhat tired and now sat up on the bed, Kurloz figured that Mituna was incredibly lucky that he was a cute sight to wake up to as otherwise the mime would've been kicking the ever living shit into him. No one dared disturb a Makar from his slumber. It was a fact that was well known by everyone in the stupid grin and slight trail of drool on Mituna's face was strangely adorable, and one look at it had melted any anger Kurloz had initially felt. Instead he raised his hands to sign at him.

:YOU DO KNOW ITS 8:30 FUCKING AM?:

"YETH." Mituna nodded, crawling over to sit opposite Kurloz as he produced a mobile phone that was displaying the time. "I WATCHED ITH UNTIL ITH WATH 8.30 ANDTHEN NOW BREAKFASTH. 9 ITHS TIME, ITHS THE TIME FOR GETTING SOMETFUCKING EATING ON."

Staring a little, Kurloz half wondered how long Mituna had been awake if he'd been watching the clock as he stifled a yawn through his nose (yawning properly was out of the question when your lips were sewn together.) It occurred to him that just because Mituna was in a different place didn't mean he wouldn't want to do any routines he might have, and so Kurloz gave a slight sigh as he said goodbye to any idea of sleeping in.

:DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?: he asked, slipping a hand under his pillow to try and find his own phone just to make sure that he'd not gotten any messages.

"YETH, WAKETH UP, WAITH TILL 8:30, WAK . . . WAKE UP SOL AND NOT PSII BECAUSETH HEWORSKTH . . . THEN, THEN DRESESD AND BREAKFAST ITH 9" Mituna stated, seeming proud he'd remembered that before looking very confused. "THAT'S NORMAL RIGHT?"

Thinking it over, the routine made sense, although it certainly wasn't normal for someone like himself who had always enjoyed dozing in the mornings (not half as much as Gamzee however, who rarely woke up before 1PM.) :IT'S NORMAL FOR SOME: he signed, deciding to leave it at that.

"OK . . . I MADED A DRINK CUP OF WATER."

:YOU DID?:

"YETH."

:WHERE IS IT?:

"I PUTED IT IN MY BAG." he mumbled, pointing to the soaking wet bag on the floor. Thankfully for Mituna, it seemed his games, console and wallet were still on the sofa he'd slept on, and the phone in his hand looked relatively dry. Everything else however was soaked through.

:YOU'RE REALLY SOMETHING ELSE, MY CHEERFUL MOTHERFUCKER.: Kurloz sighed, taking the phone that Mituna had shoved into his hand and looking it over. It was a fairly battered looking Samsung J700 that looked about ready to give in and die any was fairly certain that the 'R4D' carved into the casing wasn't part of the original design either. Shrugging, he raised an eyebrow at him. :I HAVE A PHONE, BRO.:

"I WANTEDTHE NUMBER OF YOUR ONE."

:YOU WANT MY PHONE NUMBER?:

"YETH." he nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "THEN I CANDO THETEXT I ONLY TEXT PSII AND SOL I WANTH TWO TEXTED."

:HELL FUCKING YES.: the mute grinned, amused that someone who would put a glass of water in their backpack and could barely take their own clothes off was still able to use a mobile phone. This was a good thing however, as Kurloz was keen to keep in contact with Mituna, even if it was just text messaging. He saved his number under his own name, making sure to send a message to it from that very phone so he'd have Mituna's number as well. Text messages were a god send in a world where not everyone understood sign language and Kurloz was fairly glued to his phone because of it. This had been one of the few mornings he'd woken up without several new messages (there were usually a fair amount as his number was known by all the circus performers.)

"DO I HAVETH IT?" Mituna asked, crawling his way over to sit besides him so he could see what was going on. The mute nodded and brought up the contacts menu to show Mituna his name before pointing to himself.

:YES, THERE I AM. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS TYPE OUT A MESSAGE AND SEND IT WHENEVER YOU NEED ME.:

"BUTH I NEEDTH YOUNOW I NEEDTH CLOTHES" Mituna frowned, taking the phone back and looking down at the t-shirt he'd slept in. "PLEASTH DON'T TELL SOL I SLEPET IN MY . . . MY CLOTHEST" he whispered, as if worried that Sollux might somehow hear him (even though he was in a totally different trailer.)

:CHILL, I GOT THIS SHIT. YOU CAN UP AND BORROW SOME OF MY THREADS.:

"I'LL BE COLD IN JUSTH FUCKING THREADS GIVEME PROPER CLOTHES YOUFCKUING CHEAPSKATE!" Mituna snapped, looking genuinely convinced and outraged that Kurloz was going to give him literal threads to wear.

Chuckling deeply, he smoothed a hand carefully over the top of Mituna's head before shifting out of the bed. His wardrobe was right besides his sleeping area so he opened it up and sifted through the hangers. Mituna wasn't anorexic or anything, but the man didn't have much to him (although, Kurloz had felt there might be some tone to his form perhaps,) so he was fairly convinced all his own clothes would be huge on him. Both Kurloz and Gamzee had to wear large sized clothes because of their heights, although the clothing itself usually hung off them somewhat. It was quite problematic being as tall as they were as nothing seemed to fit properly.

After a while of rummaging, Kurloz produced a black, skull print t-shirt along with a pair of long denim shorts that went past the knee as well as a white belt. He figured that would do and at least that he'd have an excuse to see Mituna again to get his clothes back. He placed them on the bed besides the other and was going to leave him to it when he remembered how badly he'd struggled with removing his jeans last night.

:DO YOU NEED HELP?:

"YETH!" Mituna exclaimed, lifting his arms straight into the air like he was reaching for the sky. Kurloz looked at the other, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach that made him feel slightly sick with how much he suddenly wanted to see what was under Mituna's clothes. He gave his head a shake however in a bid to try and rid himself of the thought.

:ALRIGHT THEN MOTHERFUCKER, LET'S DO THIS SHIT- WHERE ARE YOU GOING?: He frowned, wondering why on earth Mituna had started to scramble towards the window so suddenly.

"I WANTWITH WHICH ITHST SOLLUXTH IN?" Mituna demanded as Kurloz merely pointed to the trailer that was parked next to his.

"THAT ONE?" He asked, following the line of sight and staring for a moment before he looked at his phone once more, carefully reading something on the display before he dropped it onto the floor without a care, prying the door of the trailer open and then jumping out like a superhero who was late to a fire. This all happened so fast that Kurloz was left stood holding up a t-shirt and looking startled as he looked at where Mituna had been moments ago. Hearing some angry cusses and the sound of a door slamming, he shook his head and took the t-shirt with him as he went to go find Mituna.

=====  
"You are so stupid it's unreal"

"IM THORRY"

"It's fine, Mitz…"

"OK"

After Mituna had bolted out Kurloz's trailer, he had made a bee line for the one Sollux was in and had literally burst in through the door. Whilst Sollux's first reaction had been to yell at Mituna for bursting in, Gamzee's was very different as he'd pelted a particularly heavy looking juggling club straight at Mituna's head with terrifying accuracy and he was lucky that he'd ducked just in time to avoid it. It didn't put Mituna off though as he'd strolled in and proceeded to ask if Sollux had got his dick sucked or not, warranting his youngest brother to punch him hard in the arm. Something which had now landed him in trouble now that they had come back home.

Psii walked back into the living room, adjusting his tie and glancing in the mirror. The way his weary eyes and dark circles stared back from his reflection made Sollux wonder if Psii even recognised the man in the mirror anymore. "Sollux, I'm surprised your arms even managed to leave the mark they did but you ought to know better than to sink to the level of violence" he uttered, his tone so devoid of any emotion or warmth it made the damn room seem colder than it actually was. That was how his voice usually was but it made the two lads shiver. Their eldest brother never raised his voice, instead he wielded his icy tone like a deadly knife to their consciences.

"Ungh…I know…"

"Regardless, you are grounded today. I do not know what you two were doing out at a sodding carnival all bloody night but I suppose that couldn't have been helped if your headache had indeed happened…"came the slightly irked voice of psii as he wondered out. Sollux had faked a headache once and Psii had never, ever let him live it down and was always suspicious whenever Sollux was apparently ill. "Now, I must leave the two of you, I have to go and attend a monthly Pub watch meeting in place of Dualscar and it will not wait a moment longer…By the way, if you hit Mituna again I will let him play on your computer"

"NO!" Sollux nearly leapt out of his chair when Psii had said that and he glared at Mituna; who looked like he'd just been told he'd get an early Christmas present.

"EHEHEHEHEITUHEIU DIDHT YOU TELLED PSII YOU HATHST A BOYFROND"

"MITZ I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Excuse me?" Psii stuck his head back in the room and arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"SOL ISTH BANGING A JUGGALO HE GOTHST KISSED ON THE CHEEK AND EVERYTHING."

"…..is this true, Sollux?"

"I don't question your love life, don't question mine" Sollux snapped, glaring at Psii who looked right back at him, blank faced for a moment or two as if calculating how to respond before he nodded at Mituna. "Deal with him how you wish for being a gossip. It is rude to gab about other people's affairs . . . Though I will enquire later about this apparent relationship you seem to have gotten into."

"WHAHAT?" gasped Mituna, hopping up from his seat as Psii left the premises and looking from the door to Sollux and then back at the door again. It was like any chance of being saved from whatever Sol had in mind had walked out the door with his oldest brother and Mituna was now very worried.

"How fast do you think you can run?"growled the youngest captor, eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at Mituna who then yelled at the top of his lungs and bolted up the stairs.

"NO NO NO NO NO NOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

=====  
AN: sorry that took so long! i've been damned busy! if you want to see the character designs for this story, please go and look on xchrononautx deviantart (go to the gallery) thankyou everyone for the follows and such! i should have the next chapter up very soon xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

****  
The opening hours of flashing lights, rhythmic beats and savage hunger for all things intoxicating were all that the world really knew about Nightclubs. Liquid Envy was no different, and as the top nightclub in Newark it was visited by many people. However keeping a nightclub like Liquid Envy on top form required a lot more work than people cared to think about.

First there was the hours of 8pm-10pm where the bar staff, front of house and all those who had been lucky enough to snatch a job in this dying financial climate started to filter into the building. Once everyone was there, last minute checks were made, promo teams got sent out to the streets of Newark to coax the patrons to their venue. It was easily done with a promise of good music and even better deals on the alcohol the public craved; all to bring the club to its 1,600 person capacity. The night would then go on from 10pm, bar staff running ragged, door staff turning away those who failed to even try and dress up whilst the front of house staff served with a strained smile. All of it was orchestrated to flow as perfectly as it could before the fights started,ranging from arguments over entry fee to the spilling of drinks and general scraps from those who were too intoxicated to function. Fights always were expected when you had drink and 1,600 people in a confined area. After a night of dancing, drinking, puking and attempts to lure a mate back home, it all came down to the 4am close. The Dj would turn down the music, patrons would stagger out and that would be all the public saw of the glitzy club for another night. Though the workers of Liquid were far from done. Tills needed to be cashed, accident reports had to be filed, bars cleaned, bottles removed from the floor and glasses stacked before the staff could finally end their shift to drag their weary bodies home.

Not everyone got that luxury though.

Management, or rather the three that made up the unit, would leave soon after only to return at 8am. They'd then work through the day to replace stock, see that the club was cleaned, that all the complicated paperwork was in order, to find new deals and to set up any theme nights before 4pm rolled by. Only then could they head home and hope to catch some sleep before they were dragged right back to start all over again come 8pm.

This was very much the repetitive routine that kept Psimon, or "Psii" about as worn out and tired as it was humanly possible to be. As the Deputy manager and second in command to the General manager ( Sadalm Ampora, AKA "Dualscar",) he had to work harder than most considering that their "assistant manager" was actually the head barman Cronus. . . And Cronus was spectacularly bad at managements duties, meaning Dualscar and Psii had to make up for his failures almost constantly. If Cronus wasn't flirting on the job or trying to promote his shitty music, he was usually skulking off somewhere for a cigarette. Psii was certain that if it wasn't for the fact Cronus was a) Dualscar's brother and b) the best barman they'd ever found; that he'd have been sacked a long time ago because of how badly he let them down in every other area. Infact it was Cronus's failings that had forced Psii to be here at the pubwatch meeting on his day off.

"Pubwatch" was yet another thing people did not realize was a part of running a nightclub as it was rarely spoken about outside of work. Once a month, the pubs and clubs in the area would meet and go over a list of names from the local police force. Each name on there was a person who had been barred from a club or pub or perhaps someone who was known to be a nuisance or a trouble maker. It was essentially a list of who not to be seen letting into their venues to keep up a good face and to keep the Police happy. Reputation was everything in this industry and Liquid Envy had the best in the city. For now.

"Ah, Psii, welcome, you're the second to arrive today"

The voice snapped the weary eyed man from his thoughts and he barely glanced at the barman who placed his tea in front of him. He was fairly regular at this particular pub as it was directly opposite where he worked. The close proximity meant that he was always dipping in for a cup of tea or a light meal rather than go all the way back home so he was well known by the staff. It was to the point they always had tea in for him as Psii was never big on drink; and he returned the favour by allowing them to call on the door staff from his club if they had trouble in the evening when both places were open.

"The second you say? I am somewhat surprised as this is the table the meeting is supposedly being held at," He frowned, watching the barman nod and then walk off without word. Psii thought that it was a little rude of him not to elaborate on the matter but he needn't have waited long for his curiosity to be satisfied.

"Well well, Psimon motherfucking Captor. Shit, I had to see it to believe it"

That gritty,low growl of a voice was unmistakable, even after all these years. It was so familiar that he did not needed to look up from his cup of tea to know that it belonged to the behemoth of a man who then sat down besides him.

"Is it really that amazing that I am still in existence? Or are you merely amazed that I didn't turn out to be a figment of your imagination?" he said, sipping on the sweet tea he loved so much and still not giving the other man the satisfaction of acknowledging him with eye contact. So many years had passed since their last meeting and the incident was still fairly raw in his mind. It was certain that looking at the other would bring on a flash back so Psii kept his eyes elsewhere.

"You're still a snarky little cunt aren't you? Turn those dual coloured peepers my way brother and let this joker see how much you've up and changed. Never took you as a motherfucker to be rude," came the voice. Psii could tell by the smug tone alone that he was probably wearing a shit eating smirk on his face and so he turned to see if he was correct in his assumption. He was, however he hadn't expected to see such intensity of the pale blue eyes that had stayed with him from so long ago. They stood out so strongly against the mess of long black hair that fell around his painted face that they seemed practically white. The only thing bigger than his hair was the hulking great form of muscle and such that was apparent even under the black hoodie he was wearing. The juggalo was still very much as he remembered him, if only older and larger.

"And you are eloquent as ever, Nashir Makara" he replied, not easing on the sarcastic tone that he laced his words with. Nashir did nothing but chuckle darkly as he took a gulp of his hobgoblin ale, setting the large glass on the table with an audible thud. It seemed he was still as careless as Psii remembered him to be. "Though, admittedly, I am unsure why you are in Newark of all places when your parting words gave the indication you would not be returning here."

Nashir didn't take his eyes off of him for a moment or so as if he was recalling that very incident from his past before he turned and leaned back in his seat, the lop sided smirk still present. "The dark carnival takes a motherfucker strange places, seems my ass got dragged back home because my little shit of a sibling is thick as fuck. Boy needs to get schooled on a few things. Called in some favours from the headmaster, can't say there is any fucker in this town that doesn't owe me shit."

"You are fooling yourself if you are considering me amongst that number," Psii uttered, setting down his tea in the saucer for the moment. If there was one person you didn't want to be indebted to, it was Nashir. "I am however somewhat annoyed at myself for having not realized the obvious. I should have known you would have something to do with an attraction such as 'The Dark Carnival.' Whom else would come up with something so entirely horrific and fascinating at once. I'm guessing you finally took over the circus you were formerly part of?"

Grinning slightly wider, the gold lip ring seemed to glint in the light to add to the smug expression on Nashir's face. The juggalo clearly appreciated that was a compliment coming from someone like Psimon. "Hah, damn right motherfucker. I'm running that miraculous show and have been doing a fine fucking job of it too. Been having some trouble with some fuck ups trying to bust into the trailers so I hauled my ass here to pubwatch to get the lowdown on the local scumbags. Didn't expect you though. Little Psimon all suited and motherfucking booted." He smirked, looking over the sharp suit that Psii was currently wearing.

Watching the pale blue eyes, the look Nashir gave him was like a hungry dog that had just found its favorite dish had gotten a whole lot better; however Psii knew just what would wipe the expression right off of his face as he spoke softly as ever."I am here in place of Dualscar."

"WHAT? Are you taking the fucking piss?" he snarled, the smirk having mutated into a scowl so menacing that the faint hearted would have been reduced to a cowering mess. Psii however, merely nodded in confirmation and once again picked up his saucer and tea cup, taking a light sip before he explained further."It is not how it seems, thank god. No, it is simply that I am working in the same venue as him. He has given me an assistant managers job in order to support my younger brothers. Admittedly, he works me like a dog for the pitiful amount that I am on. . . But I will make it clear there was little choice in the matter of accepting the job. It was a secure position in a city where there have been literal fights for employment so naturally I took it. . . It is not as bad as before. . ."

"All that tells me motherfucker is that you're being paid this time round."

"It is not like that."Psii snapped, narrowing his eyes at the other as he set his drink back down once more. "As if I would allow myself to get into that sort of situation once again- this is neither the time nor the place to talk about such things. Fuck, you have barely been here 15 minutes and you're already causing fucking trouble."

Looking amused for a fleeting moment that he had managed to stir some emotion in the otherwise blank faced man. Nashir was otherwise stern faced usually but being about the other always seemed to get that smirk creeping up. Thinking about pointing this out to the huge juggalo, he stopped as he glanced at the other men coming to join them at the table for the meeting. They all greeted Psii like an old friend and it amused him to see them looking at Nashir with caution.

"Another time then, Psimon." Nashir murmured, giving a knowing look as he leant in and whispered to his ear. "Meet me in a repeat of when you paid your Debt to me. Saturday, 12pm."

With that, the meeting began and neither of the two men spoke another word to one another.

****  
-taciturnClown [TC] began trolling twistedAffliction [TA] at 12:23 -

TC: :o)

TA: WH47 WH04R3 Y0U

TC: YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS WICKED CLOWN ALREADY BROTHER? ITS KURLOZ, YOUR DIGITS CAME UP LINKED TO THIS TROLLIAN ACCOUNT SO I GOT PESTERING

TA: WH4H7 50RC3RY7H 17H 7H15

TC: WHO KNOWS MY BROKEN MOTHERFUCKER. DID YOU MANAGE TO GET YOUR RAD SELF BACK TO YOUR RESIDENCE?

TA: Y37H5

TC: :o)

TA: 1 C4N D0 7H053

TA: 8 )

TC: :o)

TA: 8 D

TC: :o)

TA: 8 )

TC: :o)

TA: 8 )

TC: :o)

TA: 8 )

TC: :o/

TA: 8 ?

TC: :o|

TA: 8 (

TA: 1M 50RRY

TC: YOU ARE FINE MY MOST SACCHARINE HOMIE. GOT MY HEAD SPINNING IN ALL SORTS OF CONFUSION AS TO THE EMOTES

TA: 1 D0N7H57 KN0W 1D0N7H57 U55U4LLY 73577H M07H3RFUCK3R5

TA: 1 0NLYH57 U53DH 17 7W0 7WLL3D WH3R3 1 4M

TC: WORD. LET'S SCHOOL YOU ON HOW TO USE THIS DEVICE FOR SOME WICKED COMMUNICATIONS

TA: Y37H57 1 D0 W4NK 70 7H3 C0MMUN1C47105N

TC: FIRST THINGS FIRST MITUNA. WE'LL USE THIS TO TALK ABOUT THE SHIT WE GET UP TO AND MAKE SOME WICKED RENDEZVOUS PLANS

TC: I AM SADLY STUCK IN THIS CESSPOOL OF A CITY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE AND MY PUSHER SAYS TO BUST OPEN SOME DRINKS WITH A TWITCHY NINJA

TA: C4N 1 M3337 7H47 NN1NJ4 700?

TC: THE NINJA IS YOU

TA: 1M 50 N1NJ4D 1 DIDN7 KN0W 1 W47H

TC: WORD. LETS GET THIS MIRTHFUL MOTHERFUCKIN MEET PLANNED AND WE SHALL ONCE AGAIN SHARE SOME WICKED TIMES :o)

TA: 0K L37 M3 45K 50LLUX7H

TC: DON'T ASK THAT SCRAWNY FUCK ANY SORT OF SHIT. YOU ARE GOING TO PLAN THIS WITH APLOMB AND EXERCISE YOUR CAPABILITIES.

TA: 4LL 7H3 FUCK Y37H. 7U35D4Y 47 1222

TC: WHERE :o?

TA: H3R3

TC: THAT DOESN'T HELP THIS JOKER AT ALL IN TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE MOTHERFUCK HERE IS

twistedAffliction sent: photo14829png

TC: IS THAT A PHOTO OF AN ENVELOPE? LEAST I GOT YOUR COORDINATES NOW BROTHER

TC: THE AWESOMEST OF PLANS HAVE BEEN LAID FORTH AND WILL BE SEEN TO FRUITION

TA: WH4H47

TC: I'LL SEE YOU TUESDAY.

-taciturnClown [TC] ceased trolling twistedAffliction [TA] at 13:45 -

****  
_10 years ago. . ._

_Awkward was an understatement. Hell, he had seen and done some strange things in his time but Nashir had never unknowingly cockblocked someone. Well, that's how it had seemed at first when he'd happened across the two teenagers but in review of the situation, it seemed more complicated than that._

_Now smoking a cigarette, the slender teen besides him looked cold and without emotion as Nashir watched him with interest. Really, there was not a lot he could think to say and he was thinking about walking off when the other man spoke up in a voice so devoid of joy it was slightly unnerving even to a man such as himself._

_" . . . thankyou. . ."_

_"For what? Shit brother, all I fucking did was walk the fuck past. That hero shit is not my fucking style," Nashir grunted, feigning disinterest and indifference at him as cigarette smoke dissipated into the air. Damn, this guy was deadpanned in expression. He half wondered if he'd ever used that as a poker face._

_"That as it may be, the act was stopped and I am spared my debt for now. . ."_

_Debt? Now this shit had gotten a little more interesting and it went someway to explain why that posh looking guy had been stuffing his cock down this poor fuckers throat. The image was still disturbingly potent in his head and he cringed a bit. He was all for voyeurism and kinks but the scene had just been so. . . wrong even by his standards. Perhaps it was a drugs debt? His mind suddenly took on a different train of thought as Nashir saw a golden opportunity to get a new customer._

_"You'd better get on and explain your shit motherfucker. I don't give much of a fuck usually but this city's my fucking turf and I'll be damned if some other asshole thinks he can be spreading around the wicked products without my motherfucking say so," he growled._

_Snorting bitterly and taking another drag, the other man shook his head and exhaled long and slow, like he was trying to breathe out his troubles. A slight feeling of curiosity made Nashir let his attentions focus on him. Short black hair, a blue and red eye, damn that shit was weird from the second he'd met him but for someone so young, it looked like he had the weight of the world on him._

_"Far from it. No, I took a gift of money to aid my upbringing of my brothers since my father passed away. I had somewhat imagined I would be able to pay it back in cash but he will not accept such things when he has so much money already. . . As it is, he takes his payment as he chooses. . . Unfortunately for me, it seems he requires physical payment. As loathed as I am to give it, he is a powerful being in the sense he has many connections about town and threatens to make my brother's lives far more difficult than they are already. . . "_

_Falling silent for a moment, Nashir was surprised really. Who the fuck would turn down money? That shit was hard enough to earn as it was but he supposed that swanky looking git whom had been getting his payment was probably loaded from what he'd been told. What struck him most odd though, was that this person appeared to be in something of a similar situation to his own in the sense that he had two younger brothers to provide for._

_". . . What's your name bro?"_

_"Psimon Captor. . . I do appreciate the cigarette you gave me however that is by no means an invitation for you to spread this. . .'incident' around. . . I am already aware of your name. Your reputation precedes you in a rather negative way," Psii said, tilting those dual coloured eyes in his direction._

_The fucking audacity of that fucker! no one dared speak like that to him! Nashir had earned his reputation both as a dealer and as the local "do not fuck with this guy" for good reasons. Hell he'd been removed years ago from the local secondary school for putting the teachers head through a window and had served a small jail sentence for it. Part of him had a good mind to give this fuckers neck a good squeeze but instead, he smirked and folded his arms, turning to face the other a little more. For starts it was refreshing to talk to someone without them near pissing themselves; and second, A debt was a debt but there was a little something to be gained in helping the other. Newark was his stomping ground so all debts should be owed to him, not some fucking rich boy with an aching dick. This was going to be no exception._

_"Alright then motherfucker, I'll up and strike you a deal which benefits the both of us and gets you out the shit with that priss who was gagging you. Lend me those ears and listen the motherfuck up if you're all up and interested."_

_Psii seemed to quirk a brow and it caused an expression on him that Nashir thought was. . . he didn't know. It made him feel a deep hunger when he looked at the pale skin and the patchy albinised part. This one was something slightly unusual in an understated, subtle way but Nashir was certain he could pick apart the pieces and get to whatever was under that cold exterior. Hell, always good to break someone interesting apart, and Psii was very, very interesting._

_"Elaborate. . . "_

_"I'll wipe that fucking debt from you and you'll be indebted to me instead. Ain't got no business choking your throat up like that but you'll owe this motherfucker big style," he said, rolling his shoulders and cracking the joints a little as he stood at his full height. He was easily intimidating as he loomed over the smoking teen._

_Psii didn't seem too daunted however and turned from the other. "You will need to clarify your terms first."_

_"You gone to see the motherfucking carnival yet bro?"_

_"Not yet. . .Tickets are somewhat hard to come by and it is not exactly child friendly. . . I cannot be spending money when my brothers are in need of things such as food and uniforms for school," he said dryly, as if he had been asked something of a stupid question. Fuck, was that a little hint of emotion? Nashir would be making sure he saw more of that, he was certain about it._

_"Get your ass down to the mirthful tents on Saturday morning. Bring your little bro's I got some cool motherfuckers who need a playmate or two," he smirked, seeming wicked and dark as he loomed over the other. "You'll motherfucking be there or-"_

_Psii cut him off, looking right back at him with a burning something in his eyes, what it was he didn't know but Nashir was a little taken aback. "-I will not be taking my little brothers anywhere if I feel it will put them in harms way and I certainly fucking won't be letting them anywhere near-oh. . . who are they?"_

_In the time Psii had been about to scold him, Nashir had produced a photo. It was a little worn but showed himself and two smaller boys with the same mess of black hair and donning clown grease just like the behemoth of a man they were sat with._

_"These are my little brothers and these wicked motherfuckers don't have any bro's to play with," he said, a little quieter than before as he tucked the photo away again. "Be there on Saturday, midday. I'll get to keeping up my end of the motherfucking deal._"

_". . . so be it." Psii muttered, flicking the remains of the cigarette down to the ground before starting to walk away._

_Nashir didn't add anything to that, he didn't need to. Something told him Psii was as good as his word and a little playdate would do Gamzee and Kurloz the world of good. That and he could start to pry Psimon apart. . . Something told him there was a very interesting core underneath that icy shell of his._

******  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Name choices.

The name for The Grand Highblood [Nashir] is a shortened version of Nashira, a star in the Capricorn constellation. The same applies for [Sadalm]; which is a shortened version of Sadalmelik, a star from the Aquarius constellation. I wanted to keep to the six letter rule and figured as Eridan was a shortened version of Eridanus, and Sollux captor is a play on Castor and Pollux, that I'd run with that and look at the constellations for inspiration. No i didn't intend that to rhyme but whatever. I also picked them because they at least sound sort of human (In the sense Nashir is a name already and Sadalm Sadam.) Thankyou all for all my awesome reviews and follows! all feedback is greatly appreciated! the next chapter is already being written as this is posted x


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning was genuinely considered to be a shit experience by most people's standards; but in the Captor household it was fairly functional and down to a routine. Mituna would wake up at 6AM and then proceed to burst into Sol or Psii's room demanding they get up. Most people would find this daily experience unbearable or would seriously consider punching the brain-addled man in the face but Sollux was more than used to his unconventional alarm clock. In all honesty it worried him more when Mituna didn't come crashing into his room as it meant that his brother was probably sick and, oh god, was Mituna a sorry sight when he was ill. He supposed that it was for that reason he wasn't too bothered about being down in the kitchen this early in the morning.

"TOASTH."

"Yeah yeah, it's not going to be any quicker if you sit there stalking it. If anything it'll take longer because it's filing a restraining order against the drooling moron trying to watch it cook" Sollux muttered, glancing over to Mituna who was staring at the four slotted toaster with a look of deep set impatience. Why he chose to watch the object so intently, he would never know, though Sollux was not one to question the motivations of a man like Mituna. Doing so was a little like trying to piss it the wind: ill advisable and not something that should be attempted by anyone in their right mind.

"I'M SORRY" came the apologetic mumble over the clanking, whirring sound of the washing machine flooding the fresh morning air with a sickly sweet smell of detergent. It had started up like a strange morning chorus once Sol had finished loading it up with dark clothes, and his mind sluggishly racked through any chores he might have missed. All the tasks and housework were mostly done first thing in the morning and last thing at night so as to keep on top of it. To say each one of them did their fair share was something that Psii in particular seemed to be very proud of, though if anyone cared to ask Sollux about the matter, he'd say he was the one begrudgingly left in charge of most the domestic work. Not surprising considering one brother was constantly working and the other was less than capable. He was fairly sure he'd have more luck getting Mituna to fly than getting him to do a half-decent job of housework.

The toaster popped out much to the delight of Mituna who burst into hysterical sniggers just as Psii walked in, showered, mostly suited (he was missing his jacket) and looking weary as ever as he immediately set about sorting out Mituna's toast for him. Sollux had noticed long ago that their eldest brother seemed to know exactly what needed doing when and for whom. A little part of him wondered if this was the reason Psii had gone into management.

"Good morning."

Looking over his shoulder, Sollux asked something of a rhetorical question as he'd already leant over to flick the kettle on, "S'up, tea?"

"Indeed, Sollux. Ah, a nice cup of tea would be fantastic. Mituna, would you please get on with the washing up after breakfast?"

"HOW ABOUTH A NICE CUP OF SUUUUUUUCKKKK MY DIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

This was naturally a bad choice in response on Mituna's part as Psii swiftly decided that the toast he had initially been buttering for his sibling was now going to serve as punishment for his rudeness. With the butter seeping into the bread as it melted, he placed it on a plate and walked straight past Mituna."Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I am quite content with this toast you so kindly made for me. I shall devour it promptly and think fondly of your fuck up just now."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKGGGOOOODDDD PSIIYOU ASSHTTTTHOLLLE FUCKFUFKCING IDIOTIGH FUCKING GARBAGESD HUMPER!" seethed the younger of the two as he watched Psii settle at the table with the toast he'd been so dearly looking forward too. This wasn't the first time this had happened, nor would it be the last. Sollux thought it was amusing nevertheless as he added some milk to the tea he'd been making. Yes, Mituna was brain damaged, but he wasn't immune from brotherly teasings or consequences for being purposefully rude to the head of the Captor household.

"Pipe down Mitz, there's poptarts on top of the fridge if you say sorry" Sollux said, running a hand through his dark hair as he went to take over the cups of tea and such before he sat himself besides Psii. He was considering reading one of the many gaming magazines on the table when a message tone suddenly sounded shrilly throughout the room, making both him and Psii jump a little. The culprit of such a noise seemed to be Mituna's phone as he was suddenly no longer interested about the loss of his toast and stuck his hands in the air as if to make an announcement.

"I HAVESTH...A MESSAGE!"

Running over to the table, Mituna scooped the little device up and started beaming a smile that made Sollux a little nervous. He didn't seem to be the only one to feel it either as his older brother spoke up about the matter.

"Care to tell us who it is from?" Psii asked, voice toneless as ever and sipping his tea as he nodded towards the phone. Most might consider this prying but Mituna had once been on the receiving end of numerous hate messages when he had hurt Latula long ago. Whilst those close knew that sometimes Mituna lashed out without meaning to, the gossips and shit stirrers of the world painted a very different picture. It was yet another reason Mituna rarely left the house; the messages had crippled the poor lad's confidence for a while too. That smile though - there was something about it that Sollux certainly hadn't seen in Mituna before.

"ITHST ON MY TROLLIAN AND ITHST KURLTOZH" he stated, folding his arms as if to trap his phone against his chest for fear of having it taken away from him. Seeing the look of confusion and concern, Sollux felt the need to interject before Mituna lost more than just his toast this morning.

"I put that on there for him. It's basically an improved version of SMS where you give out a username instead of your number. Actually, I'm surprised you don't have it on your phone, considering it's linked to SBURB as well. It'll have the same username as your SBURB handle... In fact, it actually installs with the game, so you must have missed that programme entirely." He frowned. It seemed strange as Psii was glued to his phone, considering the amount of texts and calls he took for work. That, and the fact eldest Captor also played the worlds most popular MMO like the rest of the house, though Psii was not really the best with computers and he'd made novice mistakes like this in the past.

"I'm aware of what it is. I didn't see the need for it and it had slipped my mind somewhat..." Psii muttered with an air of disinterest that Sollux saw right through.

"Yeah sure, you didn't know a thing about it, did you? Shit, Psii, how long have you been playing SBURB?" snorted Sollux, sipping at his own tea as he eyed the way that Mituna seemed to be beaming whilst tapping away on his battered phone. He should have probably been paying more attention to Psii as he cooly set down his cup and removed his own phone from his pocket.

"Considering the amount I work and the amount of time I spend pratting about trying to get you two and the house's finances into some fathomable sense of order, I have little time for anything else. Naturally though, you can always opt to take some of my housework if you feel that I should be paying more attention to the video games I rarely get a chance to play?"

"What- no, Psii don't be a fucking dick-"

"I will stop being a dick when you convince me you're able to bite that tongue of yours it really does not do you any favours to spew the sort of nonsense that you do. I really thought Mituna was supposed to be the less eloquent of the two of you...really… 'Stop being a fucking dick.' The entire English language at your disposal and that's what you choose to lisp out?"

"Psimon, I swear to-"

"Anyway, before you further embarrass yourself, let us return to the topic at hand. Naturally, as you do not seem to wish to add any more chores to what will surely end up being a growing list at this rate, I suggest you do the helpful thing of setting that Trollfian-"

"It's called Trollian you f-"

"-Trollian thing on my phone and exchange our user names and such… I also suggest you flip through the dictionary at some point. 'Don't be a fucking dick.' Really… Tsk" Psii muttered, picking up one of the gaming magazines to flip through. If this wasn't the sort of shit he had to put up with all his life, he'd be ready to scream. Though, admittedly, he wasn't far off doing just that.

Giving something of a quiet growl, Sol was seething besides his older brother with full intent to smack Psii upside the head; however, his target of choice changed when Mituna piped up like some shitty wrestling commentator with an unwanted opinion.

"DING DING! I THNKTHG YOU'RE BOTH DICKTS."

Finally finding his patience had snapped, Sollux quickly necked the rest of his cooled tea and got straight up from his seat, ignoring Psii's phone altogether and heading out the room as he spoke. "That's it. I'm done. I'm going. Fuck you both. No one deserves this shit at 7.30AM."

"WAIT."

Sollux stopped dead in his tracks as if some invisible wall had just dropped in front of him out of nowhere. This usually happened whenever Mituna had something to say. A lot of people mistook it for kindness and patience, when really it was because Mituna would fucking follow him down the street and all the way to college if Sollux refused to listen. The worst part is it'd happened four times in the past before Sollux had learnt to just stop and listen to whatever his eccentric brother had to say for himself.

"What is it?" he asked begrudgingly, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"KURLOTHS SAYSTH THAT GAMZEETH ITHS OUTSIDEH OUR HOUSE!"

"Whatever." He shrugged, figuring this was a shit attempt at a trick. Or at least he would have if he hadn't heard a tooty horn sounding outside the door. "... You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
+++++++

-twistedAffliction [TA] began trolling taciturnClown [TC] at 07:43 -

TA: 1 T0LDED HG1M

TC: GOOD MOTHERFUCKING JOB :o)

TC: I HAVE A MESSAGE TO BE PASSED TO THE HEAD OF YOUR WICKED HOUSEHOLD

TA: N0

TC: YES

TA: N0 7H47 CUN7H 5M34R 700KH MY 704567

TC: BROTHER, THIS HOMIE WILL RAIN DOWN A FUCKING PARADE OF TOAST FOR YOUR SULKING LITTLE ASS IF YOU GO PUT THE RIGHT MACHINATIONS IN PLACE AND GIVE THIS USERNAME OVER TO YOUR BRO

TA: WHY 50 W17H 7H3 81G W0RD5

TC: BECAUSE YOU DO A GOOD MOTHERFUCKIN JOB OF SCHOOLING ME IN THE ART OF PATIENCE SO I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR

TC: tenebrousCarnival

TC: THAT'S THE WICKED NAME YOUR BIG BRO NEEDS TO BE INPUTTING INTO A TROLLIAN ACCOUNT

TA: 1 D1D 17

TC: :o)

TC: FUCK YES

TA: 1 G7G P511 157H G01GN 1LL 7XC7L875H

TC: WORD

-taciturnClown [TC] ceased trolling twistedAffliction [TA] at 07:50 -  
++++++

Once Sollux had gotten over the shock of finding Gamzee stood outside his door (and once he'd given a harsh scolding about 'stalker type behavior',) he'd soon found himself walking to college side by side with the lanky juggalo through the quiet inner city suburbia. Admittedly, their walk had started off with him being in a very bad mood that Gamzee would just turn up out of the blue looking like the lovechild of a clown and a drug addict (little did he realize he'd hit the nail on the head.) Time is a healer though, even in small doses, and after a good 15 minutes of nothing but the echo of their footsteps through the sleepy streets and the rumble of traffic, Sollux looked at Gamzee's painted face and finally spoke up.

"You could've just texted me."

The clown stopped in his tracks for a moment as if he had to physically cease all movement in order to process what had just been said to him before he chuckled and gave Sollux a little nudge. "Shit brother, don't you up and think that nonsense crossed this joker's pan? Nah, bro, I got my fingers itching to text you all weekend and when it came to it, it didn't work. I was like 'Awh hell no!' I thought your ass was ignoring mine, but it looks like I saved your digits all sorts of wrong after Kurloz took a look at it." Gamzee hummed, swaying his head of dyed dark purple hair side to side as he resumed walking. How it was possible for someone sober to walk like a drunk at 4AM at this time of day was beyond reason (although Sollux had his doubts about Gamzee's sobriety.) Still, it was a bit surprising to hear that Gamzee had been actively trying to get in contact with him during their short stint apart. He would've scoffed that it was a little needy if he didn't realise that he'd made no such effort at all and had probably come across as an ignorant prick. Fuck.

"It's not like I would've replied. I generally stick with Trollian." He shrugged before mentally smacking himself for the idiocy of saying that. If Gamzee didn't think he was a prick before, he probably did now. To his surprise though, the other teen's smile grew wider and his arm flopped around Sollux's shoulders, making him stagger a little as they walked. He was considering shoving Gamzee off of him when he heard something that struck a chord of unexpected interest.

"You should've given over your handle instead then. Fuck I've been on some bitchin' adventures on that SBURB thing recently and that Trollian shit that came with it is fucking dope."

"Wait, you play SBURB?"

"Yeah man. Who the fuck doesn't? Motherfuck, that shit's awesome! I got my god tier going and everything!" Gamzee grinned, seeming to boast a little about the matter, and Sollux wondered if this was some attempt to try and impress him. If he was honest with himself, it had worked, because one: he had not expected Gamzee to be capable of using a computer, and two: he'd only got his god tier after a lot of hard work and late nights. To think that a dolt like Gamzee could get it so easily... Well, it both impressed and irked him in equal measures.

"The recent patch must've made it easier for new players, and by easier, I mean you can just mash your face into the keyboard and somehow achieve god tier. I remember when the game required actual skill to get ascension." He scoffed, folding his arms a little and noticing the tart hint of weed that seemed to be coming from Gamzee. This was nothing new; he'd smelt it on the clown the last time they'd met, but it was a little more diluted this time, and he thought back to their time in the trailer and their small goodbye to one another. It'd been simple enough: an awkward exchange of numbers and a small kiss on the mouth. A lot of people expected Sollux to be totally reluctant to go into any sort of relationship, but he was human at the end of the day, and the circus performer had caught his eye.

He didn't know if it was the strange way he spoke or the unpredictability of him, but something peaked his interest. Frankly he was oddly attracted whilst being grossed out at the same time - if that was even possible. It was a strange and unusual crush, he knew that much, but this was a world where people could meet at a bar, fuck and form a relationship after knowing one another less than 3 hours.

Wait, why was he even thinking this at all?

Something said that he was trying to convince himself of these things more than anyone else. Had he really been so far into that self-loathing shit? He couldn't make up his mind, nor would he have a chance to as Gamzee pulled him out of his haze.

"I ain't got much of a clue what the shit you're on about Solbro, but if you say that shit's easy then you gotta be a motherfucking pro player or some shit cos... Yooooooooooo, Solbro… You look all sorts of vacant motherfucker."

They'd come to another stop and Sollux realized he'd been caught up in the conflict in his head. Once again, he had managed to make himself look like a twat, and he considered cursing himself out for it mentally until he looked at the painted face that was looking down at him. When the hell did he get so close? Regardless, there was a slight warmth to that dopey expression that otherwise seemed plastered on as thickly as his greasepaint. He wasn't stupid. He knew that smile Gamzee always had was very superficial in the sense that it hid whatever was going on in the other's mind (though a small part of him wondered if he was really that vacant all the time,) but still, there was something far more genuine than the last time he'd seen Gamzee and Sollux pushed his glasses up his nose to get a better look, frowning a little.

"What?" The response was a little too blunt for what he'd intended and it made him redden slightly. He was already feeling moronic for coming off as an asshole, and that was without Gamzee just smiling down at him like that, especially with the weird prickle he could feel on his own face- Wait, was he leaning in closer? He had gotten so caught up in that burning feeling on his face along with the mental scolding of himself that he'd failed to notice Gamzee leaning in towards him.

Aromas of weed, greasepaint and something salty filled his nose, silencing all negative thought as this clown's mouth was barely millimeters away from his own. He wasn't frozen up, but he wasn't relaxed either. Rather, he was in some sort of adrenaline fuelled stupor, his chest was thumping a bit harder than it should be and his breath seemed to suddenly seem incredibly loud from the seemingly sudden silence of the world around them (brilliant, just what he wanted. Awkward, heavy breathing.)

"Figured that'd get your motherfucking attention. Get focusing outside of your head brother or you'll miss all sorts of miraculous shit." Gamzee grinned.

There was serious consideration to tell Gamzee to go fuck himself, but Sollux opted to do the total opposite instead. Taking a second to judge what he was about to do (and then dismissing it,) he leant forward and kissed the other's mouth. There was only a small moment of contact between the two of them and It wasn't a huge, sloppy or passionate first kiss either. To him, that was fine because Sollux wanted to 'test the water', so to speak. That, and this wasn't even their first kiss, as they'd shared a small peck when Sollux had left the carnival ("Hey motherfucker, you ain't up and leaving without sealing the deal, are you?")

A slight intake of air through Gamzee's nose told him that the juggalo was surprised that Sollux had been bold enough to do this, and that pissed the Gemini off slightly. People either expected him to do all the chasing or to just kick back and make no moves at all, when, in reality, he liked a good mix of the two. Aradia had been the passive type who would just wait and see whatever happened, whilst Feferi was constantly organizing things like dates and meet ups, as well as being the one making romantic gestures. Both had become ex-girlfriends for those reasons; that, and because their relationship had become predictable and dull in his eyes. That probably made him a bit of an asshole in most people's eyes (in fact, it did,) but the way he saw it, he had every right to leave a relationship that he was unhappy in...especially after what Psii had been through.

Pulling back, there was a slightly silken and chalky feeling on his lips that told him there was some grease paint left behind, and he was about to wipe it away when Gamzee's thumb swept slowly across his lip to do the job for him. "Heh, aren't you full of motherfucking surprises brother? Wanna get your meet on for lunch? I only got one lesson to be hauling my ass off to."

"Same."

"Alright then, gimme your handle on Trollian and we'll take a stroll back this mirthful way. Man, I just knew this day was gonna be fucking full of miracles!" Gamzee grinned.

"Are you some sort of shitty psychic on top of being a juggalo?" he asked. The only reply he got was a slight smirk before his boyfriend gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah bro, don't you know a mystical guide when you see one? Stop walking a second."

Gamzee came to a stop, looking left and right before turning to face Sollux, wagging his hand as if to give a wave in greeting. "Hold the motherfuck up, I'd like to be your guide through this weird ass land brother. Wanna take me up on this dope ass offer?"

"I will - if you promise to cut that shit out. I'm a nerd, but I'm not lame enough that I need to resort to LARPing," he sniggered, shoving Gamzee a little before his 'guide' slung his arm around his shoulder again. It was hard not to smile just a little; that dopey cheer was sort of infectious and he felt in a good mood about heading to college for once. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
++++++++

-telekineticAnnihilation [TA] began trolling tenebrousCarnival [TC] at 11:16 -

TA: mIIght II ask as to why you wIIshed to have your username passed onto me? IIt was rather IIrrIItatIIng to have to IInstall thIIs program on my phone.

TC: :O( AIN'T MANY MOTHERFUCKERS WITH THE SURNAME "CAPTOR" KNOCKING ABOUT THIS SHIT HOLE BUT THERE IS ONE I WANTED TO KEEP AN EYE ON.

TA: and a very good mornIIng to you too NashIIr. II should have suspected that IIt would be you. alas, my work lIIfe seems to have hIIndered my abIIlIIty to predIIct the sort of shIIt you lIIke to pull such as thIIs.

TC: :O( THERE'S NOTHING SHIT ABOUT IT. I NEED TO BE IN THE KNOW OF WHAT LITTLE FUCK UPS HAVE BEEN STOMPING ABOUT ON MY HOME TURF. SO WHERE BETTER TO GET SOME BITCHIN INFO THAN FROM ONE OF THE SUITS AT THE BIGGEST CLUB IN NEWARK? YOUR TRASHY LITTLE FUCKING ESTABLISHMENT ATTRACTS SCUM LIKE HUNGRY DOGS TO A BONE.

TA: you are aware that IIt IIs beyond unlIIkely that II wIIll dIIvulge such IInformatIIon to you. you were present at the pubwatch so you will have all the information you need. frankly II am somewhat IInsulted that you would expect me to have an IInterest IIn such trIIvIIal goIIngs on when a mIInd such as mIIne IIs focused on other thIIngs.

TC: :O( LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE STUCK THAT THESAURUS FURTHER UP YOUR ASS SINCE THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU MOTHERFUCKER. HOW ABOUT FOCUSING THAT MIND BACK ON THIS MIRTHFUL REUNION WE SEEM TO HAVE BEEN THROWN THE FUCK BACK INTO?

TA: II wIIll do when you stop usIIng that rIIdIIculous prefIIx you IInsIIst on startIIng your replIIes wIIth.

TC: :O( THIS SHITS STAYING FUCKING PUT.

TC: :O( AINT NO MOTHERFUCKER GONNA FUCK WITH THAT CLOWN ANGER RIGHT THERE.

TC: :O( BESIDES I AIN'T THE ONE WHO IS USING THAT FUCKING DOUBLE I NONSENSE.

TA: IIt IIs somethIIng II merely put IIn place to dIIfferentIIate myself from the moronIIc quIIrks my younger sIIblIIngs have IIn place. one of whIIch IIs practIIcally unreadable unless you are aquaIInted wIIth the IIdIIocy that IIs "leet speak," whatever the fuck that IIs. anyway, thIIs does not change the fact that II am stIIll waIItIIng on the real reason as to why you have contacted me.

TC: :O( AND WHY THE SHIT DO I NEED A REASON TO CONTACT YOU?

TA: because rather than waIItIIng untIIl II am at home, you have opted to contact me durIIng my workIIng hours when surprIIsIIngly enough II'm supposed to be fuckIIng workIIng.

TC: :O( HOW THE MOTHERFUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN YOU ARE AND AREN'T WORKING? YOU GOT ME DOWN AS THE FUCKING STALKING TYPE?

TA: stalkIIng doesn't even cover IIt you ghastly paIInted bastard. do not thIInk II do not recall what IInformatIIon IIs avalIIble to you or how you "mIIraculously" managed to "accIIdently bump IInto me" on repeated occasIIons to further your IInfestatIIon of my lIIfe.

TC: :O( "INFESTATION?" THOSE AIN'T YOUR FUCKING WORDS SPEAKING THERE BROTHER.

TC: :O( THAT BITCH REALLY FUCKING SANK INTO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BRAIN DIDN'T SHE?

TA: II do not want to speak about that.

TC: :O( HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT YOU BUSTING MY FUCKING CAR WINDOW BACK THEN TO GET BACK INTO MY DEBT? YOU HAD SOME FUCKING LIFE IN YOU THEN. YOU REMEMBER THAT MOTHERFUCKING AFTERNOON I KNOW YOU DO.

TA: II recall IIt as well as II recall your markIIngs.

TC: :O( YOU SAVED SPACE IN THAT CLOSED UP FUCKING HEAD OF YOURS FOR THAT IN PARTICULAR BROTHER?

TA: your skIIn IIs memorIIzed IInto my mIInd as IIf IIt were my favorIIte pIIece of scrIIpture. ah, II do remember that whIIlst you are lIImIIted on words yourself, that you were always one for such verbal teasIIngs. how amused am II to thIInk that to thIIs day that thIIs mIIght stIIll be the case?

TC: :O( DON'T FUCK WITH ME PSIMON, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE ASSHOLE.

TA: do you mIIss me?

TA: ...well?

TC: :O( HOLD UP I'M FUCKING THINKING!

TA: rather the opposIIte of my IIntentIIons but II am rather glad to see my former persuIIts of you were not IIn vaIIn, even IIf you are stIIll a vulgar cretIIn. II must return to workIIng before II am chastIIsed for tIIme wastIIng. good day, nashIIr.

TC: :O( MOTHERFUCKER.

-telekineticAnnihilation [TA] ceased trolling tenebrousCarnival [TC] at 12:21 -  
++++++++++++++++++++

The bridge that crossed over a small canal to lead people to the college was something of a meeting point for all sorts of folk, from what Gamzee could see. There were students of all shapes and sizes, a few locals and even a couple of suited beings from the Newark Echo building across the road (Newark's most popular newspaper!) All in all, he could see why Sollux would choose this place to meet up and also why Tavros figured it would be a good place to spy out his crush.

"Who the motherfuck we even shining our peepers at anyway?"

"It's okay if you forgot. It's the blonde with the eyepatch" Tavros said, his Australian accent thick and as warm as his tanned skin. The two had made friends earlier on in the day, as they were both retaking their GCSEs, and seemed to share a fairly chilled out attitude. From what Gamzee had gathered, Tavros was staying in one of the nearby RAF bases that surrounded Newark whilst his oldest brother was serving there. There was also another Nitram by the name of Rufioh that Tavros spoke endlessly about, though not half as much as he had spoken about his crush. The way he spoke about her gave the impression that she was some sort of rich bitch that had bullied him during the summer holidays (though he was insistent that there was more to it than that.) Even so, Tavros was a good guy and Gamzee was pretty pleased he'd made a friend on the first day, especially one who was happy to listen to him rap and point out when he was fucking up his classwork. Giving a slight jump, Gamzee found that Tavros had whacked his arm fairly hard and he was about to repay his friend with a bop to the head when he noticed that the mohawked Australian was nodding towards something. "Hey, there she is! Later Gamzee. Uh, I'll add you on Trollian later."

With that, Tavros scarpered off to go and follow after the eye patched blonde and Gamzee gave a slight wave. He was a little amused to see the two walking off together as she was clearly walking a little closer to him, regardless of the middle finger she'd put up in his face. Something told him that Tav's affections were returned, but he wasn't one to judge, especially as his mind was now starting to wonder off to thoughts of his own boyfriend. Where was that guy anyway? Gamzee did not need to wait too long to find out, as he noticed that some passers-by were starting to stare and glance over their shoulders at the sight of a hipster with a purple streak in his hair. The expression on his face was a smug sneer, as if he was looking down at everyone. Gamzee didn't like it one bit and it pissed him off a little. One girl to Gamzee's left in a jade green sari rolled her eyes and tutted.

"Another round of Ampora versus Captor by the looks of things."

Wait, Captor? That wasn't something he'd expected to hear, and his pale blue eyes scanned the scene for any signs of Sollux, before finding the familiar face of his boyfriend was already walking towards him, looking cold and annoyed. Whatever had happened, it was apparent that Sollux was not the victor. "Yo, s'up, motherfucker? What's gone the fuck on?"

"Nothing. Let's just go."

"Sure thing, brother." Gamzee smiled, wrapping an arm around Sollux's shoulders as if nothing had gone on at all. Heck, if Sol wasn't in the mood for a feels jam, then Gamzee wasn't going to try and pry it out of him. Besides, he'd noticed that the other teen had moods that changed more often than the school nurse changed underwear (that rumour had been one of the first he'd heard.) Still, he decided to let Sollux know about his day so far as the two of them started to walk. That'd totally take his mind off things, he expected. Heh, he was a motherfucking genius. Good going, Gamzee, time to fill his lover in on the day's events. Or at least he would have done if the nudge in his ribs hadn't caught his attention instead. There was a grunt of discomfort before he looked down at the culprit.

"Honk."

"Honk? What sort of bullshit is- Whatever. I'm sorry" Sollux muttered. It seemed like it took a bit of effort for him to apologise as he didn't actually look at Gamzee when he said it; rather, he pushed his glasses further up his nose as if to conceal himself more.

"Yeah? What the shit is the deal with you at the moment? You're all sorts of gloomy-looking and that ain't motherfucking cool at all."

"Thank you for that flattering observation about my face. Just what I need to make me feel infinitely better about getting my ass handed to me by a stuck-up prick."

The reply had been dripping with sarcasm but it didn't really bother Gamzee all that much, as he was pretty thick skinned (or thick headed, it was impossible to tell.) Regardless of that though, he still felt a little concerned about what had gone on to put Sollux in such a foul mood. That hipster with the stupid hair streak probably had something to do with it.

"That Ampora guy, right?" he asked, frowning a little bit as he did. He wasn't sure if that was the guy's name or not, but he could imagine that it was likely considering what the girl had said and the way that snooty looking teen had worn that smug look like a gold star. Sollux nodded in response and pushed his glasses up his nose once again as he spoke.

"Yes. For some reason he's endlessly pissed about my existence as a whole. I think the fact I got into this college on talent alone as well as the fact I boned his girlfriend before he did puts something of a proverbial thorn right into his fucking ass."

"Ain't no motherfucking flame without the miraculous sparks flying the fuck out first." He knew that he had a point and Sollux did as well, judging by the way he tutted in annoyance.

"Maybe. I'll stop giving him shit when he admits that he's no better than the rest of us - and when he stops bringing up Mituna. Whatever. It's my free time now and I'd rather not spend it wasting my breath on that prick."

A subject change seemed like something of a good idea, and one thing that Gamzee knew was always good to talk about was food. Who the fuck didn't like themselves some tasty grub? He always thought there was something a bit strange about people who didn't eat or who didn't enjoy the miracles of taste and texture from a well-made meal. Just thinking about one of his favorite hobbies made his grin widen and his mouth water a little.

"You always take a walk home for lunch Sol? Seems like a fucking trek and a half for some righteous munches…" he asked, pulling a rolled-up cigarette from behind his ear and smelling the slight scent of tobacco as he pressed it to his lips.

"No. Usually, I get a drink from the canteen, but that stuff is so overpriced, I'd have to take a loan out if I wanted to eat there every day. I just skip lunch and wait till I get home." Sollux shrugged, looking somewhat confused as to why his juggalo boyfriend was now stood there looking like he'd just been told ICP were going to be collaborating with Justin Bieber.

"That is most un-motherfucking-cool! Nah, bro, this shit is not swinging at all. I'm gonna get my bake on when we hit your pad sometime and show you some real good shit! Can't let my boyfriend go without a full belly." Gamzee grinned. He gave a slight chuckle as he set about lighting his cigarette with a purple zippo lighter that gave off that tell tale smell of lighter fluid Zippo lighters were known for. As he was about to take a drag, he was fondly reminded of when him and Sollux had shared that joint in his trailer. Damn, that night was just one huge miracle and he was about to enjoy a daydream about the occasion when he was nudged sharply in the ribs.

"HONK!"

Sollux looked a little perplexed that 'HONK' had been Gamzee's initial reaction to being startled, and the clown himself felt a little bit awkward about that fuck up. That negative feeling vanished, however, when he noticed the way the other's lip curved ever so slightly before blossoming into an amused smile. Such a small thing was not without its impact as he felt a bit of a tightening in his chest at the sight of it. Maybe he'd inhaled that smoke a little too hard? "Sorry, motherfucker, did you say something? Got all sorts of zoned out…uh… Wanna toke on this roll up?"

"I said, so long as you don't spike it with weed or anything, then whatever... And sure" Sol replied, turning to face the taller of the two of them. Should he just reach over and place it in Sol's mouth? Yeah, okay, he was gonna do that. It'd be more than cool because his boyfriend was totally chill with him, right? Gamzee did just that and was happy to find that Sollux allowed it, giving him something of a guilty pleasure in being able to press his fingers against the other's mouth, even if it was just for a small moment. Nimble looking hands were placed against his own to move it away so that Sollux could breathe out and he watched as the smoke was spirited away by the slight cool breeze that was blowing through this dull suburbia.

"You know, I can always roll you one of these bad boys. There ain't any miraculous shit in them or anything though."

"I don't smoke. You dawdle so much you might as well go the whole fucking way and be wearing clown shoes, considering how long this is taking."

"But you just fucking toked that sh-" He was interrupted by another nudge to the ribs, causing yet another yelp (or rather a 'HONK!') Damn, this lover of his was full of all sorts of contradictions and conflicts...and, motherfuck, did he love it. Nudging a sniggering Sollux right back, they continued the rest of the walk with talk about SBURB and why Zippo lighters seemed to make cigarettes taste better.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was about this time of day when the school hours were close to ending or when those working the day shift would look longingly at the nearest timepiece to wonder how much more they had to endure of whatever job they were doing. Kurloz himself was currently checking the time, but it was simply from curiosity more than anything else, as the Dark Carnival was both his work and his home. Such a thing was genuinely one of the many wonderful miracles in his life. What wasn't to enjoy about the fact he was able to sit outside his trailer in the autumn sun and take his sweet time with his work? Work currently being a stack of broken seats in dire need of repair. Nashir might have run the carnival from behind the scenes, but Kurloz knew who the true ringmaster was. Not that his 'Daddy's' machinations were not appreciated. The fact that he did all that paperwork and such saved Kurloz a great deal of stress and time, meaning that he could concentrate on important things like repairs, checking safety equipment, orchestrating performances and the general running of the circus. Many, many things really...including dealing with troublemakers or people whom had messed with their other "trade."

Putting down his screw driver, he wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand (not wearing his greasepaint for once as his skin needed some fresh air,) and checked his phone for any messages. It was the best way for people to communicate with him and he even managed phone calls with the assistance of a tooty horn. Once for yes, twice for no, abrupt hang up for 'Fuck you.' It was a simple (if not slightly ridiculous,) system and had proven effective in making sure that his fellow performers were able to get their questions answered, though most of them simply used text.

Speaking of text messages, his phone had been absent of messages from Mituna for the last hour or so, and Kurloz was a little curious as to what the other might be up to that would keep him so quiet. Yes, it had only been two days since their meeting, but Mituna had text him fairly frequently with strange and short updates about anything and everything. Most notably, a message at 4AM, stating that he had filled the bathroom sink with lemonade. Whilst most people would find this amusing or outright stupid, Kurloz saw it that Mituna was in dire need of something other than video games and skateboarding in his garden to fulfill him. Boredom could manifest itself in such destructive ways that he did wonder what else he was driven to.

The sudden sound of ICP's 'Hokus Pokus' that shattered the calm atmosphere of the carnival camp startled him a little. What unruly nonsense was this about? Rather than checking who it was, he simply reached down and grabbed the clown horn he had nearby for such occasions. If it was a telemarketer he could simply hang up otherwise he expected that the call had purpose, as it wasn't like anyone ever called for conversation. At least, not until now.

After pressing the answer icon on his screen, he placed the phone against his ear and immediately recognised the lisping voice on the other end that was causing his stitched mouth to smile so widely.

"HELLO KURLOTHST ITHST MITUA…MITUNA. CAN YOU HEAREDH ME?"

If he could talk, he would have said he could hear him just fine, and that Mituna's neighbours could probably hear him pretty clearly too, judging by the volume of noise coming from his phone. Obviously, he was unable to say such things, so he settled for his usual practise of using the horn and gave it a single squeeze.

Honk.

"OKAYSHT COOL. HELLO KURLTOHZ HOWSH SHIT HANNGIN BRO?"

He was a little surprised that Mituna had taken that to mean 'yes', and he frowned a little in wonder at how Mituna had known such a thing before he recalled that he had taken a phone call the night he'd had the other in his trailer. Now, that went some way to explain why Mituna had bothered ringing him in the first place.

Honk.

"ME TOO. I DISNTHST FUCKING THISNK I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D TALK TO ME BECAUSE YOU DONTH HAVES A VOICE THATSH'S PREETTYY SHITTY BUTHST I TRIED ANWYAY BUT CHEKDSH THIS FUCING NOISE OUT YOU GOT. I SAW YOU DO IT WHEN I SLEPT OVER. REMEBERB THAT?"

Honk. At least his assumption had been correct. That thick, lisping and drooling nonsensical way that Mituna spoke was difficult enough in person, but over the phone, it was outright incomprehensible. Never the less, Kurloz listened on and gave his full attention. It made enough sense to him that he could understand most of what was being babbled into his ear even if it was mentioning his lack of vocals. Most tended to skim over that entirely but Mituna wasn't really the type to have a filter or the sense to omit that out. Not that he could give a flying fuck.

"YESHT, THATHS WAS FUCKINGGG COOL. EWHAT WASTTHE...FUCKING...I DON'T...I'D OTNBSH...ONE...ONE HONK ITHST..YES?"

Honk.

"HELLLSTHS YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS EHAHAHAHA. OHH...OH KURLOZ...I WASTHD THE NEWS. COS I WANTHED TO SHOWED OFF MY FUCKIGN BITCHIN MOVESH ON MY BOARD BUTH ITS RAINING TWOMORRO"

Honk honk. That was wrong. He checked the weather pretty religiously, considering that rain could cause all sorts of problems in his line of work (leaking tents for one.) Kurloz knew for a fact that there was rain due on Wednesday, rather than tomorrow so Mituna had probably gotten the days mixed up.

"ITH IS."

Honk honk. Really? He was going to argue with him? That stubbornness was somewhat endearing, he thought.

"YETH."

Honk honk.

"SO ITHST...NO RAIN?"

Honk.

"FFFFCUKFING TV GOTHT THERI SHIT FUCKING WRONG THFUCK ASSHOLESTH!"

Honk. There was a silent chuckle rumbling in his chest as he listened to Mituna blaming the TV for getting it wrong. He wasn't going to correct him either (not that he could.)

"ARE WESTILL HANGING OUT?"

Honk.

"YORUS SHITHS ATH PHONECALLS MOTHERUCKED BUT IT'S COOL I LIKEHS TALKING TO HONKTH. HURTNSTH MY FUCKING EARS."

Oh hell no, he did not just come out with that! Grinning widely, he decided time to make some proper noise and he squeezed the horn repeatedly. That would give him something to complain about.

Honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk honk!

"FFFFFFFFFFFUCKING SHUTS THU FUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPP DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN. EHAHAHAHA NOISYH ASSHOLE."

Honk honk.

"YESTH. I AM GOING NOW."

There was a moment of silence where Kurloz simply listened to the sound of a computer starting up and some strange mutterings from Mituna that were impossible to decipher before the other finally spoke to him again, though the tone sounded a little reluctant.

"OK. I AM FUCKINGH OFF NOW… BYE BUDDDYYYYYYYY DO THE TEXTING THING."

If he was honest with himself, he was happy to spend hours on the phone like this. It'd been great so far, but that would not do their phone bills any good. Besides, there were things to be repaired and it was his turn to cook tonight.

Honk.

If that final squeeze of the horn was heard or not, he did not know, but he held onto the phone and listened to the sound of silence. Mituna had still not hung up and Kurloz jumped a bit as the sound of Mituna dropping the phone to the floor caused it to clatter a little. Well, by the sounds of things, the phone had simply been discarded and Kurloz was about to hang up until he heard the occasional button on a keyboard being hit along with quiet mutters. From what he could make out, Mituna was saying 'one for yes, two for no,' over and over again as if trying to imprint it permanently into his head. Was it creepy to just sit there and listen in like that? Probably. But Kurloz decided everything could wait for a small while for once. So, he spent the next 20 minutes leant back in his chair listening to the sound of cussing and typing whilst he closed his eyes and relaxed. The chairs could be repaired later, and the unfortunate victim in his trailer could enjoy his life for just a little longer before Kurloz guided him into the cold embrace of death.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AN: Sorry for this being overdue! I've set a tag up for those of you that wish to ask questions or leave reviews and make suggestions. so track #blackeyedfic for updates, arts and such and you're also welcome to drop me any questions you have. You can also tag any artings or such you have :)

This is simply because you have all been so kind as to leave me reviews and such and I can't always get to replying to them ;_; so now you all have the option of dropping in some asks about the story and characters (tumblr url is xchrononautx.)

The next chapter is likely due in november simply because I have weddings/family events/comic con over the next two months so progress will be a little slow.

A note on the story in general; Some things in regards to each pairing's relationships will be quicker than others. For instance two hormonal teenagers are going to be going at breakneck speed whereas their older siblings kurloz and mituna will take some time. Every relationship is different in real life and there is no right or wrong as to how fast you dive into something or not.

NOTE: the ghb's prefix was fucked up by the incredibly shitty formatting options Fanfic net has X( so its missing the angry eyebrows X( ...


End file.
